The Nggantung Story
by sudahjelasisaiia-CHEN-dol
Summary: Fic yang nggantung.. g berlanjut tuwapi puwaaanjang.. 68 halaman, mas! hahahaha.,. yasud.. tidakh diwajibkan ripiu.. sbnernya aku bkin ini sbelum bkin Dia Masih Seperti Dulu.. baca ... g wajib c.. tp kea'a klo g bca nyeeseel


My first Bleach fanfic

**My first Bleach fanfic.. Sblumnya emang gw maen-maen di Naruto terus..hahahaha!! Seiring berjalannya waktu.. Gw jadi bosen sama jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu. So, gw sekarang ikut pendidikan Bleach mania.. Halah!! Apa lagi ituu..?? Reviewnya yaah!! Bis tuh..kalo yang mau review nanti bakalan dapet imbalan dari seseorang.. kalo yang ngeflame.. KUBALAS FLAME KAU!! Enjoy my first Bleach story!!**

**! Oh..iyaa!! Smoga bakalan meramaikan daerah yang lumayan sepi ini!! KyxNya Judulnya rada freak.. Milihnya random neghz!! tRuz.. One ShOt NeGhZ.. So PuaNJaNg BnGeT!! SlaMat BaCa!! BiKinNya aJa NYaMPE 2 MingGU.. (CUmA KeRjaIn JaM 6-8 MaLeM.. KaLO SaBtU BiSa FuLL TaPi DIMaRaHiN MaMa... JaDi CUma 5 JaM oR 6 JaM) !! PAIRINGNYAAA!! : ichigoxrukiaxrenji.. siapa pemenangnya...?? author juga nggak tau.. ahahahahahaha!! !! Sama pairing yang aneh lainnya..**

_Pagi ituh.. siang ituh dink!! Pas jam pulang sekolah..  
Rukia lagi ngejar Tatsuki gara-gara nyontek pas pelajaran Hitsu-sensei. Dibantu sama Orihime dia ngejar Tatsuki, biasalaah.. Orihime juga pasti jadi bahan contekan._

" _Tatsuki!! " jerit Rukia dari belakangnya.._

" _Week!! Kejar aja kalo bisaaa!! " ejek Tatsuki._

_Tiba-tiba aja Hitsu-sensei..yang nyetop Tatsuki.._

_Kriiieeet.._

_Suara rem Tatsuki (manknya mobil..??) nyampe ke telinganya author..sampe muncrat darah..hiek!!  
" Rukiaaa...!! STOP!! " seru Orihime dari belakangnya._

_Rukia sih denger-denger aja..tapi remnya blong sih.._

_Duek!! Dwesss!! Bruk!!_

_**Rukia PoV!**_

_**Duh!! Gw nimpa apaan ndoch!! Kok kayaknya dibibir gw empuk gitu..(halah!! Author juga gag tau rasanya..SUEER!!)**_

_Perlahan-lahan Rukia mbuka matanya.. Secara dia kaget gitu.._

" _ICHIGO KUROSAKI..?? " jerit Rukia jantungan._

" _bwwweeeh..!! RUKIA KUCHIKI!!" jerit Ichigo nggak kalah keras ma Rukia.._

" _gyaah!! 1st kiss gw dah diambilll..!! Grrrr..!! " bentak Rukia kasar._

" _heeh..?? Gag Cuma elo tauk!! Gw jugaaa!!" ucap Ichigo sinis.._

" _Heeeh!! Udah aaah..!! " lerai Orihime.._

" _Hehehehe.. Gara" gw nih.." ujar Tatsuki cengengesan sambil membantu Rukia berdiri.._

" _Huuh..!! " keluh Rukia kasar.._

" _Pulang yuk!!" ajak Orihime sambil tersenyum._

Sejak kejadian 2 bulan lalu itu.. (masih bentar yaa..??)

Rukia ma Ichigo merasakan ada KEANEHAN diantara mereka.. Beda-beda sih.. Rukia ngerasa aneh kalo deket ma Ichigo, Ichigo ngerasa gimanaa gitu (Ichigo njelasinnya ke author gag jelas amaaat!!) kalo ktmu ma Rukia..

BTF..

" Grrrh.. Kenapa kejadian itu mesti terjadi.." desah Rukia dikamarnya sambil maenin rambutnya..

" Tauk deh!! TAKDIRR!! " bales author sok jadi Neji yang mikirin TAKDIR terus..

" Heh..?? Gag ada yang nanya ma lo!! FC YU (piiip)..." umpat Rukia ke author..

Rukia masih kepikiran sama kejadian 2 bulan lalu itu.. Kejadian itu bikin perasaan Rukia berubah 50.. Rukia sndiri juga gag yakin kalo ituh perasaan CINTRONG..

Yuk..Intip kamarnya Ichigo..

" Rukia Kuchiki ya..?? " tanya Ichigo ke dirinya sendiri..

" Huuuh..?? Ntar gw jadi gila lagi.. " ucap Ichigo bete..

" Lho..?? Kalo gila ya ke apotek URAHARA dong!! " jawab Yuzu iseng sambil masuk ke kamar Ichigo.. (sejak kapan Urahara jadi jualan obat..?? sejak ikut fanfic ini lhaa!!)

" Lagi mikirin Rukia-neechan yaaa..??" goda Yuzu..

" Hieleeh!! Tau apa kamu ini..?? " ejek Ichigo..

" Lhaa..?? Niisan sendiri tadi bilang RUKIA KUCHIKI..??" ujar Yuzu polos..

" Udah deh!! Keluar kamu dari kamar niisan!! Hush..hush..hush!!" usir Ichigo sambil mendorong Yuzu..

" Besok ngaku aja ke Rukia-neechan yaaa!! " goda Yuzu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kayak minta lalat..(loh..?? malah jadi bunglon..??)

_Braak!!  
_Ichigo membanting pintu kamarnya..

" Hieleeh!! Niisan.." uja Yuzu lembut..

Back To Rukia's Bedroom..

" Haah.. Ngantuukk!! " ucap Rukia sambil menguap.. truz narik selimutnya..

Belom ada 5 detik..

Rukia udah pergi ke pulau impian.. Hyahaahahahahaha!!  
Mimpinya gini...

" _Aishiteru Rukia.." ujar Ichigo lembut.._

" _Aishiteru Ichigo.." balas Rukia sambil memeluk Ichigo dibawah bulan purnama.._

_(hieek!!)_

_100 cm.. (gyah!! Jaoh amaaat!!) langsung 5 cm..4cm..3 cm..2cm..1cm..dan.._

" Haaaah..?? " jerit Rukia..

" NGGAK MUNGKIIIN!! " jeritan Rukia bikin tetangga sebelah langsung melahirkan padahal baru 2 minggu loooh!! Rukia langsung ngeliat jam levis itemnya..

_**07.30**_

" Huuh!! Klo nggak ada mimpi itu mungkin dah kesiangan.." ucap Rukia dengan volume kecil..

Rukia langsung mandi, nyiapin buku..(loh!! Kok pagi"..?? Sama dong kayak author..?? Yaah!! Ketauan dah sifatnya si Author..!!), nd sarapan, bis tuh skul.

Pas nyampe di skul..

" Rukia-chan..?? Kok mukanya pucet gitu..??" tanya Orihime..

" Gag papa kok.." jawab Rukia sambil menyembunyikan kepucetannya ituh..

" Iya thaa..?? Masa sii...??" tanya Tatsuki yang tiba-tiba dateng..

" Hiih!! Kalo dibilang gag papa ya..gag papa!! Toh gw ndiri yang punya mukaaa!! " ucap Rukia sinis..

" Pada mimpi apa nih semalem..??" tanya Orihime selaku petugas wawancara mimpi..(loh!! Khusus Rukia nd Tatsuki doang..)

" Gag pake mimpi..lo ndiri..??" tanya Tatsuki ke Orihime..

" Ngapel ma Ichig0o..gara" itu gw jadi suka ma ichigoo!!..." jawab Orihime polos..tapi menusuk hati Rukia..

**Rukia PoV!!**

_**Perasaan apa ini..?? Kok rasanya gw gag terima..**_

Jantung Rukia berdegup keras.. Darahnya mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya.. Dada Rukia terasa sesak oleh kata" Orihime..

" Loh..?? Rukia mau kmana..?? " tanya Tatsuki.

" Nggak tau yaa..." jawab Orihime pura-pura nggak tau..padahal dia tau alesannya..Orihime baru nyadarin klo dia suka sama Ichigo..

Yap!! Masalah dimulai disinii..

Keadaan Rukia yang lagi nidurin kepalanya di mejanya..

**Rukia PoV!! **

_**Gw mau nyadarin kok.. Gw suka ma Ichigo..**_

Selama jam sekolah Rukia keliatan males, pucet, de el el laaah!!

" RUKIA KUCHIKI! BUKAN SAATNYA TIDUR! " tegur Hitsu-sensei.

" Huh!! Terserah sensei lah!! " ucap Rukia sambil membawa tasnya keluar kelas..

(yeah!! Rukia ternyata easy going yah..??)

" Rukia-chan!! " panggil Tatsuki dari kelas..

" GAG AKAAAN!! " bentak Rukia ketus sambil mempercepat langkahnya..

" Berenti.." ujar seseorang sambil memegang tangan Rukia.

" Ichigo Kurosaki.." desah Rukia tanpa menengok belakang.

" Lo mau apaaa..?? " bentak Rukia sambil menatap Ichigo dengan mata berliangan air mata..

" Rukia.." ujar Ichigo pelan..baru kali ini dia ngeliat cewek ini berlinangan air mata..

" Jangan kejar gw lagi.. Klo lo mau gw tetep idup! " ancam Rukia sambil berlari pergi..

Tampaknya nih ya readers..Ruka bener" patah hati...

BTF!!

**Ichigo PoV!! **

_**Huuh!! Gw jadi kepikiraann.. Rukia Kuchiki.. Mungkin bener kata Yuzu..**_

" ICHIGO KUROSAKI!! " teriak Hitsu-sensei.. Ichigo langsung balik ke kelasnya...

Back To Rukia..

_Brak!!  
_Pintu rumah Rukia dibanting seenak makan.. Rukia nggak peduli ada keluarga Kuchiki (kan rumhanya Rukia ituh KUCHIKI MANSION) laennya yang nanyain kenapa dia pulang cepet nd matanya penuh aer mata..

Rukia langsung ngeluarin kunci kamarnya..

_BRAAK!!  
_Sekarang suara pintu kamar Rukia yang ada dilante 5 (gyah!! Kuchiki family kaya yaaah..??) kedengeran mpe bawah..yaa..membuat para leluhur Rukia yang lagi maen kartu ngeluarin darah dari telinganya.. Sampe foto..canggak, buyut, eyang, bapak, tante, om, bulik, canggaknya lagi Rukia yang dah almarhum fotonya ngeluarin darah(gieek..?? sadissnyaaah!!)

" Ichigo.." desah Rukia sambil merebahkan dirinya dikamarnya.. matanya masih menandakan klo dia bis nangis..

Diambilnya fotonya bareng Orihime, nd Tatsuki di photobox...(hah,..?? ada photobox..??)..

_Kraak!!  
_Terdengar suara sobekan dari foto tersebut..yaa..Rukia nyobek foto Orihime. Dia nyimpen dendam..

" Rukia.." ucap seseorang dari belakang pintu.. syapa ituh..??

" PERGI..!! " bentak Rukia dengan sedikit isakan.

" GW GAG BAKALAN KELUAR DARI KAMAR!! " bentak Rukia ketus.

" gw akuin gw suka ma Ichigo.." ujar Rukia pelan.

Keadaan Ichigo ma Chad nd Ishida..

" Rukia nape sih,..??" tanya Chad yang guedddee amat badannya.

" Tauk.. Gw jadi kepikiran nih.." jawab Ichigo peduli..

" Cieleeeh!! Jadi perhatian nih.." goda Ishida.

" Dia temen gw tauk!!" timpal Ichigo.

" Hieleeh!! Bilang aja lo suka ma doi.." ucap Chad.

" Terserahlah.. Gw pulang dulu yaa!! Jaa nee!! " ujar Ichigo bis tuh ngilang.. hiii..

Sementara itu..

" Rukia-chan napa sih..??" tanya Tatsuki penasaran..

" Yee!! Manknya gw Rukia..??" balas Orihime..

" Heleeeh!! Tiba" aja dia aneh gitttuuuu!! " ujar Tatsuki.

" Tauk nih!! " balas Orihime..

nd Hitsu-sensei..

" Hitsu-kun..!! Murid lo knapa sih..??" tanya Momo-sensei..

" Yee..!! GW CUMA BERTUGAS JADI GURU!! " balas Hitsugaya..

" Huuh!! Harusnya kalo jadi guru itu tau dong!! " timpal Momo-sensei lalu melancong..

"eih!! Saiiangkzz...jangan ngambek dong!!" kata Hitsu-sensei selaku pacarnya Momo-sensei..eheem..

" hehehehe!! Bercanda kalee!!"

BaCk To RuKiA's BeDrOOm..

_Nobody knows wo I really am, I never felt this empty before, and if i ever need someone to come along, Whos gonna comfort me and keep me strong?..!!_

Hp Rukia membangunkan Rukia yang lagi bobok..

**From: Orihime Inoue..**

_**Seseorang bakalan jadi miliku, hahahaha!!**_

Rukia memandang sebal sms itu..nd langsung didelete.. Tatapannya menjadi tatapan kebencian, yaa.. gitu deh. Walaupun dihatinya ada rasa sedih.. dan penasaran.

" Napa lagi ni anak..?" desahnya.

Keadaan Ichigo..

Ichigo lagi baca sms..

**From: 08156878 (gag dikenal nomernya.. pke nomer orang)**

_**Mau nggak jadi pacar gw..?? Gw anak cewek diskul lo yg suka ma lo mulai hari ini.. Muacch!!  
**_" Hoeeek!!" Ichigo muntah darah 7 hari 7 malem.. Maksudnya 7 menit 7 detik..

Tiba-tiba ada sms numpang lagi ke hpnya Ichigo..

**From: Yasutora Chad Sado**

_**Orihime tadi mau nembak lo.. tapi lo dah pulang.. gw Cuma dapet cerita dari Arisawa-san. . how about u!?**_

Dengan logisnya si Ichigo mikir kalo sms itu Orihime yang ngirim..

" Ini nomernya Orihime yaa..??" ucap Ichigo dalam hati.. Ichigo langsung bales sms dari Chad.. Sejak kapan Ichigo jadi L gituuu??

**To: Yasutora Chad Sado**

_**Eh.. Gw udah suka orang lain nih.. hehehehe!! Gag usah nanyain gw syapa orang itu!! Eh..gw dapet sms kaleng nih!! Kayaknya Orihime yg ngirim..**_

Ichigo langsung foward sms yang disangkanya dari Orihime itu..

**From: Yasutora Chad Sado**

_**Yang jelas ini nomernya cewek..(klo co brarti yaoi..hahahaha!! wkwkwkwkwk!! Ngakak mpe mati..) Tersangkanya Orihime..sama Rukia..**_

Ichigo sendiri yakin klo itu bukan Rukia.. di hpnya ada contact yang udah jelas itu RUKIA!! So, ichigo tau klo itu Orihime..

Ichigo langsung nulis balesan sms itu..

**To: Yasutora Chad Sado**

_**Lo pnya nomernya Orihime..?? Nomernya pngirim sms itu sama g..?? gw gag pnyax.. klo g tau tanya aja ma Ishida..**_

Tiba-tiba..

_Drrt..drrt..._(ternyata hpnya Ichigo blom di general mpe skrg dri skul)

**From: Yasutora Chad Sado**

_**Kata Ishida..**_

" _**itu Orihime.."**_

_**Pake gaya sok coolnya ..**_

_**Lo percaya..??**_

Ichigo merasa lega klo itu Orihime.. Tebakannnya gag salah..

**To: Yasutora Chad Sado**

_**Gw males sms Orihime lagi..Tlg bilang gw dah punya ce yg gw suka..**_

_**LO GAG USAH NANYA TUH CEWEK SYAPA!!**_

_**GAG USAH DIBALES SMS NI!!**_

_**KLO DIBALES.. LO bAKALAN jaDI MAKAN SIANG DI SKUL!!**_

Smentara itu..

" RUKIA!! MAKAN MALEEM!!" perintah Hisana sangar..

" NGGAAAK!! " bales Rukia nggak kalah sangarnya.. Rukia bisa bertahan hidup..?? Kali ya,?? Makan kapasnya Kon..hahahahaha!! Liat aja nanti!!  
" Ntar lo mati.. gw gag ngurus pemakaman lo loh!! " ancam Hisana..

Rukia sendiri masih merenung..(gyah!!)

Dia makan makanan persediaannya yang ada ditempat aneh..

Ada Ramen cup, pokoknya makanan instant gitu dheee...

Malemnyaa..

" Ngaaannnttttuuuk!! Huaaaaaah!! " ucap Rukia sambil narik selimutnya..

" aishiteru ichigo.." lanjutnya lembut..

Smentara ituwwwhzzzznnyyaaaammmgsjwydf2deuhv2a...

" Gyah!! Bsok Rukia masuk gag yaaaaa..??" pikir Ichigo..

" Heei!! Mikirin Rukia-neechan lagi..??" sekarang Karin yang dateng..

" Kayaknya kmaren Yuzu yang dateng.. sekarang malah lo.." ujar Ichigo kesal..

" Hehehehe..! apa salahnya nanya kembaran..? " tanya Karin sambil duduk disebelah Ichigo..

" Niisan beneran lgy mikirin Rukia-chan..??" tanya Karin serius..

" Mungkin.. " ucap Ichigo singkat tapi lambat..maksudnya ya gimaanaa gitttuu..

" Manknya Rukia-neechan napaa..??" tanya Karin polos..

" Dia kabur pas pelajaran.. nangis.. de el el.." kisah Ichigo..

" Waktunya niisan bantu neechan dong!!" ujar Karin.

" manggilnya kok jadi neechan doang..?? manknya die neechan lo..??" tanya Ichigo heran..

" Kalo jodoh..brarti Rukia-neechan jadi neechan ku dong!!" ucap Karin jahil sambil kabur dari kamar Ichigo..

" FC YU!!" umpat Ichigo..biiib!! Sensor.. kasian loh!! Bilangnya keanak kecil..!! VV

dikamar Orihime..

" Kurosaki-kun bsok gmna yaah..?? apa jawabannya sama kyx yg disampein ma Chad..Udahlah mndingan tidur..." ucap Orihime sambil memainkan rambut oranyenya...

Paginya di kamar Rukia..

" Skul g ya..??" tanya Rukia sama dirinya sendiri..

_Nobody knows wo I really am, I never felt this empty before, and if i ever need someone to come along, Whos gonna comfort me and keep me strong?..!!_

**From: Orihime Inoue..**

_**Orang itu udah jadi milik gw..!! Selamat menikmati penderitaan..**_

Rukia menatap sebal sms itu..dan langsung memjadikannya menjadi sampah.. Rukia benar" sebel ma sms itu.. dan bingung.. apa yang dimaksud oleh Orihime..??

" Mungkin klo gw g skul.. gw bakalan kehilangan hal yang dimaksud.. okeelah!! Gw skul jaa..tapi..maleeesss" ujar Rukia sambil menyiapkan peralatan mandi..

keadaan Orihime yang lagi nyisir rambutnya..

" Rukia gmna yah..?? Gw bakal ngingkirin dia.. mungkin ngejauhin dri Kurosaki.." ucap Orihime sinis..

keadaan Ichigo lgy sarapan..

" Niisan ngaku aja yaaa!! " ujar Karin..

" He-eh..kasian Rukia-neechan loh!! Kasian nunggunya..." timpal Yuzu..

" Kakak kalian knapa..??" tanya Ishiin Kurosaki selaku dokter cinta..loh!!

" Itu loooh!! Lagi mau nembak.." ujar Yuzu nakal..

" Hah!! Ngarang cerita kok sampe segitunyaaa!!" ucap Ichigo sinis..

" Halah!! PURE KALEE...TRUE STORY DARI NIISAN MA RUKIANEECHAN!! " jelas Karin.

" Halah..terserah.." ucap Ichigo jutek sambil keluar dari meja makan..(manknya ruangann..??)

Keadaan Rukia..

_Kriieeet.._

Pintu Kuchiki Mansion dibuka perlahan-lahan..Terlihat seorang gadis..ya..bertubuh kecil..terlihat grogi..dan sering mendesah..

" haaah.." desah Rukia..(tul kan..!! Suka mendesah!!) dimatanya terlihat sebuah kesedihan dan kegrogian..

" Kami-sama tolong bantu aku.." doa Rukia dalam hatinya yang grogi..

Rukia merasa nggak mampu melakukan hal tersebut..dia balik ke kamarnya lagi tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun..

" Mungkin besok... gw bakalan ngambil yang Orihime dapatkan itu.." ucap Rukia..

" MUNGKiN ITU ICHIGO!! " sentaknya..

" jangaaan..jangaaaan..jangaaan!!" geram Rukia sambil meremas-remas jarinya.. mata Rukia mulai berlinangan air mata..

" kumohon.." desah Rukia..

Dia bingung,ya, bingung , bingung,

"apa harus gw relain..??" tanya Rukia sambil terisak. .

Rukia punya akal..(bnernya akalnya author nieleeh!!)

**To: Orihime Inoue..**

_**Lepasin benda yang lo ambil itu.. Kita bakal nemuin siapa yang cocok bawa benda itu.. gw tau benda itu apa.. kita tanyain aja ke benda itu.. Siapa yang pantes bawa benda itu..**_

Rukia merasakan kelegaan dari sms itu... walaupun 50 Orihime nggak bakalan ngelepasin Ichigo.. Tapi Rukia yakin.. Ichigo nggak suka ma cewek dada bengkak kyx dia..(hieheheheh!!)

" haaah.." ucap Rukia...sebenernya desah sih..tapi kbnyxan kata" desah sih..

Keadaan Orihime yng mau berangkat sekolah..Lagi baca sms sih..

**From: Rukia Kuchiki..**

_**Lepasin benda yang lo ambil itu.. Kita bakal nemuin siapa yang cocok bawa benda itu.. gw tau benda itu apa.. kita tanyain aja ke benda itu.. Siapa yang pantes bawa benda itu..**_

"Mungkin itu cara adilnya..." ucap Orihime sambil memegangi hapenya.. Die masih inget nasihat almarhum kakaknya sebelum meninggal.. (jangan berlaku tidak adil... karangannya author!! !!)

Keadaan Ichigo yang mau berangkat sekolah..

" Duuh!! Kira-kira Rukia masuk gag yaaa..??" pikir Ichigo .

" Mungkin nggak.." jawab seseorang dibelakang Ichigo.

" HAAA..?? Syapa lo..??"

" Kakaknya Rukia.." balasnya dingin..syapa lagi klo bukan Byakuya..

" Kok lo bilang kalo dia mungkin nggak masuk..??" tanya Ichigo.

" Ya.. dari kemarin..." kata" Byakuya diputus oleh Byakuya sendiri..

" Kenapa..??"

" Rukia merahasiakan hal ini.." jawab Byakuya bis tuh ngilang..

" Rahasia ya..??" ucap Ichigo kecil..

Keadaan Rukia yang udah gag pake isak"an..

" Udah jam 8.." ucapnya kecil..

" Jam sekolah... tapi.." tanggan Rukia meremas-remas hal yang ada didekatnya..

" Rukia... udah berangkat blom..??" tanya Hisana..

Rukia nggak jawab, supaya dikirain udah berangkat..

" Rukia..??" tanya Hisana lagi..

'neechan bego amat!! Udah jelas nggak ngomong masih ditanyain..bego!! skul dimana dieee..??' ejek Rukia dalam hati..

Disekolah...1 menit lagi masuk.. (skalian langsung masuk ajaaa!!)

" Orihime..tuh Ichigo.." ucap Tatsuki sambil menaikan kakinya dimejanya..(gieek?? Niru author nieleeh!!)

" Halah!! " jawab Orihime pedas..

" Gw Cuma... " balas Tatsuki..

" Cuma apa..??" tanya Orihime polos..

" ccc...uuu...mmmm...aa..aa..." balas Tatsuki ragu"...

" CUMA APA..??" bentak Orihime...

" Gw tau niatan lo!! Ngerebut Ichigo dari cewek lainnya kan..?? Apa itu nggak keterlaluan..?? Lo diajarin adil ma kakak lo..!! Biarin aja Ichigo yang milih..!! Jangan lebay (ahahahahahaha) amat!! Ini bukan Orihime yang gw kenal!! " balas Tatsuki sambil membentak Orihime dan memindah posisi tempat duduknya.

" Tt..aaatt..sss..uuu..kkkk..ii..??" tanya Orihime pada diri sendirinya bingung..

**Tatsuki Arisawa PoV!! **

_**Ngomong-ngomong..Rukia gimana ya..?? Ntar pulang sekolah gw datengin rumahnya ah!**_

Selama jam sekolah Tatsuki dan Orihime seolah-olah menjadi tidak saling kenal..

KaMaR RuKiA!! ...

" Tar lagi gw ultah ya..?? Udah 6 Januari.." ujar Rukia..

" Hmmph.. Bsok gw bolos g yah..??" tanya Rukia bingung..

Tiba-tiba..

" RUKIAA!! ADA TEMENMU!! " jerit Hisana sampe membuat telinga Tatsuki mengeluarkan cairan aneh..

" Temen..?? Syapa..??" tanya Rukia kecil sambil keluar kamarnya...

" Loh!! Rukia?? Mata kamu kok kyx bis nangis gitu..??" tanya Hisana kaget ngeliat mata Rukia..

" Nggak kok.." ujar Rukia sambil menutupi bekas tangisannya..

" Heh!! Ni temen kamu !! " ucap Hisana..

" Eh.. Taatsuki..?? Masuk kamar gw aja ya.." ajak Rukia sambil menuyuruh Tatsuki masuk kamar Aqua Blue nya..

Sampe dikaranya Rukia..

" Rukia..?? Lo napa..??" tanya Tatsuki penasaran..

" Emm..eem.. nggak kok.." reaksi Rukia sama seperti reaksinya terhadap kakaknya, Hisana.

" Oh iya.. Gw gag tau ini bad news or good news bagi lo.." ucap Tatsuki ragu..

" Hm..??" dehem Rukia sambil menunjukan ekspresi penasaran..

" Orihime.. Mau.. Ngerebut Ichigo..dari semua cewek yg suka ma dia.. .." ucap Tatsuki sambil sedikit grogi..

" Ooo...Rrr..Ii...HHh...iii...mmmm..eee..?? " tanya Rukia sedikit bergetar..

" Bad news ya..??" balas Tatsuki..

" Yeah.. Bad news.. " ucap Rukia bergetar sambil membendung air matanya..

" So, dia jadi lebay.. nyebelin..huh!!... " ujar Tatsuki jengkel..

" Stop It Sis! " Rukia meminta Tatsuki menghentikan ceritanya..

" Oh..gittu ya..?? Lo ternyata juga suka tha.. Udah nggak papa dhe.. Lo ntar lagi sweet seventeen loh.. " hibur Tatsuki..

" Tatsuki, bisa lo rahasiain pertemuan kita..??" ucap Rukia sedikit segemetar..

" Yeah.. For my besties... " ucap Tatsuki sambil mengulum senyum..

" eh iya.. Besok tanggal 8 ada kemah.. mpe tanggal 13 cpet" masuk yah!! " ujar Tatsuki sambil pamitan keluar..

" BESOK GW HARUS MASUK SEKOLAH!! " tekad Rukia dalam hati..

Besoknyah..

" Haaah.. Semalem udah mau sekolah.. paginya males.. hueleeh!! " keluh Rukia sambil menyiapkan buku pelakarannya..

" Udahlah.. Tatsuki juga udah ngajak sekolah kok!! " ucap Rukia semangat..

Sementara ituh..Ichigo..

" Ayah!! Aku berangkat dulu.." (masa bilangnya.. gw brangkat dulu!!)..

" Hari ini Rukia masuk nggak ya..??" tanya Ichigo penasaran..

" Rukia hari ini masuk sekolah.. " ucap Byakuya pke baju shinigami biasa.. nd langsung ilang.. Kok pke baju shinigami sih..?? Ehem!! Ntar liat ajah!!  
" Byakuya Kuchiki ya..?? " ucap Ichigo..

" Gyah!! Udah mau jam segini.. !! Mati gw!! JRumpat Ichigo..piiip..

" Eh..Kurosaki..?? Jangan ngomong kasar dong!! " ucap seseorang dibelakangnya...

" Syape loh..??" tanya Ichigo tanpa nengok.. jelas" nanya..

" Orihime.. " jawabnya singkat.. " kurosaki mau jawab apa dari sms gw itu.."

" Ieh!! Sorry gw dah punya cewek.." ucap Ichigo membuat Orihime dudk ditenggah jalan..

" Masa bodo mau nolong!! " ujar Ichigo truz jalan kesekolahnya..

Sampe dikelas..

" Rukia..??" tanyanya kecil..

Rukia sendiri asik ngobrol ma temen"nya..

Tau-tau dari luar..

" ORIHIME KECELAKAAN!! DIA SEKARAT!! " teriak Chizuru..

Semua orang dikelas ndelongop..

" SUER LO..??" tanya Tatsuki sambil mencekik leher Chizuru..

" G..gg..i...mm..aa...nnn...aa...gg...g...w...m...aa..u...j...aa...ww...a...b...k...a...l..lll...o...l...o...n...y...e...k...ii...kk...g...g...g...w.." ujar Chizuru kesakitan.. Tatsuki langsung melepaskan cekikannya dileher Chizuru..gimana gw mau jawab kalo lo nyekik gw..

" bneran.." ucap Chizuru meyakinkan..

" Orriihimee..??" tanya Rukia kaget..

" SEKARANG DIA DIMANA..??" tanya Tatsuki kasar..

" Di rumah sakit la yaww!! " ujar Chizuru..

" Rukia.." ajak Tatsuki sambil meyakinkan Rukia bahwa Rukia juga harus ikut..Rukia hanya mengganguk kecil..

Sampe di rumah sakit..

" Susteer!! Ada anak sma namanya Orihime Inoue..??" tanya Rukia dengan sedikit berlinangan air mata..

" Rukia..?? " ucap Tatsuki lembut..

" ohh.. dia ya..?? Temennya ya..??" susternya malah nanya..

" SUSTER!! MANA DIA..?? BUKANNYA JAWAB MALAH BALIK TANYA!!" ujar Tatsuki sambil menarik kerah baju suster tersebut..

" Kamar 598" ujar Susternya sambil membuka data-data kamar..

" Lante berapa sus..??" tanya Rukia penasaran..(manknya usus.??)

" Nggak tau ya.." jawab suster itu santai..

" SUSTER!! DIA UDAH MAU MATI!! " ucap Rukia pedas..

" sebentar.. lantai 512" ucap Suster tersebut buru".. (ada tha lante sebanyak ituh..?? sainganya wtc nanti.. hahahah!!)

" Suster!! Tolong anterin..!! " ucap Rukia sambil menarik tangan suster itu ke lift..

" Lantaai.. 512... " ucap suster itu sambil mencari-cari tombol lantai 512 dilift tersebut..

" Ini sus!! " ucap Tatsuki sambil memencet tombol itu..

" Heh!! Itu ma 5512!! " timpal Rukia..

" Ini loh!! " ujar Rukia sambil menekan tombol bertuliskan 512..

" Tapi.. tadi gw mejet 5512.. kita dianter kelante 5512 dulu deh! " ujar Tatsuki kesal..

" He eh.. " ucap Suster itu..

Udah nunggu 5 menit..

" LANTE 512!! " jarit Tatsuki..

" sus..! mana kamarnya..??" tanya Tatsuki buru"..

" sini.. " ujar Suster itu sambil menunjuk kamar didekat kamar mandi ..

" Orihime!! " jerit Rukia yang pertama kali masuk ke kamar itu..

" R..rr..u..kk..i...a.." ucap Orihime kecil..

" Orihime.. jangan ninggalin gw!! " tangis Tatsuki..

" Nggak papa kok.. Gw jadi ketemu niisan nantinya.." ujar Orihime tenang..

" Jangan!! " jerit Rukia..

" Rukia.. gw punya pesen buat lo.." ujar Orihime sambil sedikit mengeluarkan darah dari bibirnya.. dan menyuruh Rukia mendekat ke Orihime..

" Jaga Ichigo.. Jadi ceweknya.. Itu pesen terakhir gw buat lo.." bisik Orihime sambil batuk darah..

" Orihime..?? Lo mau nyerahin..??" tanya Rukia ragu-ragu..

" Gw mau berlaku adil.. Lo yang pantes.. Gw serahin itu ke lo.." Ujar Orihime sambil mengulum senyum..

" Orihime.. jangan.." isak Tatsuki..

" Buat kalian berdua.. Gomenin kesalahan gw ya.." ujar Orihime..

" yeah.. for my besties.. " ucap Rukia diikuti Tatsuki..

" Untuk temen-temen juga.. sebentar lagi.. ini waktu gw.." ucap Orihime tenang..

" DOKteR!! TOLONG!! " jerit Tatsuki..

" Gomen... Orihime-san yang meminta saya tidak membutuhkan pertolongan medis.. " ucap Dokter itu..

" Lo gila Orihime.. " ucap Tatsuki berbarengan dengan Rukia..

" Untuk terakhir kalinya.. Gw minta kalian tersenyum.." ucap Orihime memohon..

" Untuk yang terakhir kali.. " ucap Rukia sambil mengulum senyum..

" Yeah.." Tatsuki juga mulai tersenyum..

" Kalimat gw yang terakhir.. Jangan lupa makan bekal kalian disekolah.. Rukia.. Tolong lakuin pesan gw.. Tatsuki.. Jaga diri ya... Makasih buat semuanya.. Jaa nee.." ucap Orihime lalu menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya..

" Orihime!! " ucap Chizuru yang baru datang..

" Orihime!! Gomen untuk terakhir kalinya!! " jerit Ichigo..

" Sudah terlambat.." ucap Rukia diantara tangisannya..

" Selamat tinggal Orihime.." isak Tatsuki sambil menatap wajah Orihime yang masih tersenyum..

" anak-anak.. Hari ini.. kelas kalian libur.." ucap Ochi-sensei lalu pergi.. dimatanya terdapat kesedihan..

" tegar aja ya.." lanjut Momo-sensei..

Stelah 3 jam ada di rumah sakit memandangi mayat Orihime yang tetap tersenyum pada bubar semua ke rumah masing-masing..

Di Kuchiki Mansion..

Rukia masih terisak karena kejadian pagi tadi..

" Rukia.. ! Berenti bentar..!! " ucap Hisana kepada adeknya..

" Napa..??" tanya Rukia sinis..

" Akhir-akhir ini.. lo sering pulang cepet.. lo sambil nangis lagi.. ada apa sebenarnya..??" tanya Hisana lembut..

" Cuma kebetulan kok.." ucap Rukia lalu naik lift ke lante 5.. (kayanyah!!)

" ada apa dengan Rukia..??" tanya Hisana lembut..

" HISANA!! " panggil Byakuya..

" Eh..eh..napa..??" tanya Hisana kaget..

" Beberapa hari lagi Rukia ulang tahun ke 17.. akan ada.." ucapan Byakuya terputus oleh ucapan Hisana..

" Tanggal 12 itu akan terjadi... Saatnya kita beritahu.." ujar Hisana.

" Dilarang melanggar peraturan tersebut.. Pada hari ulang tahunnya.. " bantah Byakuya..

" Baiklah.."

2 hari berikutnya..

" Hari ini kemah ya..?? Mulai jam 11.. ke rumahnya Tatsuki aja ah!! " ujar Rukia sambil pergi kerumah Tatsuki..

" Rukia.. stop! " tahan Hisana dan Byakuya..

" Mau kemana..??" tanya Byakuya..

" Kemah mpe tanggal 13.." ucap Rukia santaai..

**Byakuya Kuchiki PoV!! !!**

_**Gawat.. Gag bisa ngawasin.. **_

" Bawa ini.. " ujar Byakuya sambil memberikan zanpakutou yang belum diketahui ma Rukia..

" Apaan ini..??" tanya Rukia penasaran..

" Sesuatu akan terjadi.. bawalah itu.. Itu Zanpakutou.. rahasiakan zanpakutou itu hanya 1 orang yang boleh melihatnya.." ucap Hisana..

" Orang yang kamu cintai.."

"Kurosaki.." Pikir Rukia..

" Keberatan..??" tanya Byakuya..

" Nggak kok.." balas Rukia..

" Hati-hati ya!! " pesan Hisana.. Rukia hanya mengganguk tanda setuju.. Lalu keluar dari rumah..

Rukia udah nyampe dirumahna Tatsuki..

" Rukia!! Berangkat sekarang yuk! " ajak Tatsuki..

" emm..emm..ayo! " ujar Rukia..

" Lo kok kyxnya bingung gitu.. " ucap Tatsuki..

" Enggak papa kok.. kangen ma Orihime doang kok.." ujar Rukia cari alasan..

"Okaasan!! Tatsu brangkat duluw!! " seru Tatsuki sambil mengajak Rukia keluar rumahnya..

Sesampenya di sekolah..

" Masih sepi.." ucap Rukia..

" yap.. kita 1tenda ma syapa neghz..??" tanya Tatsuki..

" jangan Chizuru deh pokoknya!! Mendingan gw mati aja!! " timpal Rukia..

" baru 2 orang nih 1 tenda.." keluh Tatsuki..

" hmm.. pke cara curang aja!! Kan 1 tenda 3 orang.. nah!! Kita b 2 aja.. tapi ngakunya 3 orang. Kalo nggak kita maksa Momo-sensei ditenda kita supaya bisa tau acara"nya.. hahahaha!!" usul Rukia.. Tatsuki mengganguk tanda setuju..

" Coba ada Orihime.. " ucap Tatsuki..

" Jangan gitu! Orihime nanti malah nggak bisa tenang loh! " ujar Rukia.. Tatsuki hanya mengulum senyum..

" Loh..?? Kalian udah duluan..??" tanya Momo-sensei.. Tatsuki mengganguk..

" SIAPIN TENDANYA KALO UDAH NYAMPE!! " ujar Ochi-sensei..

" Eh..eh..eh.. he eh.. " ucap Tatsuki kaget...

" Momo-sensei, nanti bareng kita yaa!! Pleasee..!! Tatsuki takut nih!! Penakut loh!! Dia itu" akting Rukia membuat Tatsuki jengkel..

" Loh!! Tatsuki takut..?? " Momo-sensei kaget.

" Sejak Orihime.. " jawab Rukia..

" He eh.. Boleh lah!! " akhirnya Momo-sensei memutuskan..

**Tatsuki Arisawa PoV!! **

_**Enak aja lo!! Gw bikin jadi dendeng ntar!! **_

" Thx sensei! " ucap Tatsuki riang.

" Udah dibangun tendanya..??" (manknya bangunan..??) ujar Momo-sensei..

" Sensei liat ndiri dong!! " ucap Tatsuki..

Pas tendanya udah jadi..

" Zanpakutou.." ucap Rukia sambil membuka tasnya.. terlihat pedang yang diberikan oleh Byakuya..

" Zanpakutou..??" tanya Tatsuki sambil mencoba mengintip tas Rukia..

" Eh.. nggak kok.. hehehe! " jawab Rukia.. sambil menutup zanpakutou tersebut dengan bajunya..

" eh!! Kurang aja lo ya! Knapa gw yg jdy korban pemalsuan alasan! " ujar Tatsuki sinis..

" klo gw manknya takut apa..??" tanya Rukia..

" gw juga gag takut apa"!! lo aja yg ngarang alesan g bener!! " ucap Tatsuki..

" week!! Suka-suka gw!! " ejek Rukia..

Malemnyah..

" Zanpakutou itu buat apa ya..??" tanya Rukia pada diri sendirinya.. masa nanyain Tatsuki or Hinamori yang ude bobok!  
Mimpi Rukia..

" _Benda apa itu..??" tanya Rukia saat ngeliat makhluk aneh.. _

" _Kuchiki..??" tanya makhluk tersebut.. _

"_Ya.. Kuchiki Rukia.." ucap Rukia kecil.._

" _Bisa melihatku ya..??" tanyanya.. _

" _Bahaya.." ucap Rukia nyaris nggak kedengeran sambil sedikit demi sedikit meneteskan keringat dingin.._

" _I..ii..y...a.." ucap Rukia gemetar.. _

" _Hahahaha!! Tadi dengan beraninya kau berbicara.. sekarang..?? " ejek makhluk itu.. _

" _SIAPA KAU!!" bentak Rukia.. _

" _Sebelum memperkenalkan diri.. kubunuh terlebih dahulu!! " ucapnya sambil menyerang Rukia... _

" _BEGO!! MANA BISA GW TAU KALO GW DAH MATI!!" tanya Rukia kasar sambil menghindari serangan itu.. _

" _MATI DuLU! " ucap makhluk itu hingga membuat Rukia terdesak dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.._

" Hahh.. Cuma mimpi.." ucap Rukia sedikit tenang..

" Rukia..?? Napa lo pake keringet dingin gitu..??" tanya Tatsuki sambil merapikan tasnya..

" Mana Momo-sensei..??" tanya Rukia sambil menghapus keringat dinginnya..

" Udah ma guru yang laen.." ucap Tatsuki..

" Lo napa..??"

" Eh..?? Nggak papa kok.. Jangan pergi jauh-jauh sebelum kemah ini selesai.." ujar Rukia..

" Bahaya akan datang.." lanjut Rukia..

" Bahaya..??" tanya Tatsuki heran..

" Ingat pesan gw Tatsuki.." jawab Rukia sambil membenahi nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.. Tatsuki hanya mengganguk kecil..

" apa maksud niisan memberikan zanpakutou itu..??" tanya Rukia dalam hati..

Di Kuchiki Mansion..

" Rukia pasti udah mulai menyadari tanda bahaya.. " ucap Hisana sambil merapikan piring-piring didapur..

" Ya.. Dari sini kerasa kok.. Semoga aja.. Dia bisa bertahan.. Walaupun dia Cuma mimpi.. kyxnya dia mulai harus mengahadapi ketakutan.." ucap Byakuya dingin..

" Bagaimana dia ngadepin hollow..??" tanya Hisana..

" Dengan kekuatannya sendiri.. Pasti hollow yang dateng nggak berat-berat amat kok.." ucap Byakuya menenangkan Hisana..

" Jangan mati Rukia.." ucap Hisana penuh harapan..

" Jangan mati.."

Ke Rukia..

" Apapun yang bakal gw hadapin!! Gw bersumpah!! Gw gag bkalan mati!! " sumpah Rukia dalam hatinya.. dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal...

" Jangan mati Rukia.. Gw gag mau kehilangan sahabat terbaik gw dalam waktu yang deket!! Apapun yang harus lo hadapin dari bahaya itu, lo harus tetep idup!! " ucap Tatsuki dalam hatinya berapi-api. .

Ngintip tendanya Ichigo yuk!!  
" Ada firasat buruk g..??" tnya Chad ke Ichigo ma Ishida..

" ADA!! Lo bakalan makan tempat nanti malem.." jawab Ishida ngawur..

_Duaak!!  
_Ishida udah mental keluar..

" Ya.. " jawab Ichigo singkat..

" Iya..iya!! Gw ngerasa kok..." ujar Ishida dari luar sambil membuka tenda dengan buabuakz buelhur..

" Ya.. " Ichigo kembali menjawab pke SINGKAT..

Ke TeNdaNyA RuKIa LagY!!  
" Lo gag papa..?? " tanya Tatsuki worry..

" Em..gag papa kok.." jawab Rukia sambil menyembunyikan mukannya yang sedikit pucat..

" Serius..??" tanya Tatsuki meyakinkan..

" Ya.." jawab Rukia sambil mengulum senyum..

Tanggal 11 pagi..

**Rukia Kuchiki PoV!! !!  
**_**Gw bingung.. Gw ngerasa diamatin dari tadi.. Gw ngerasa.. terancam.. **_

Ekspresi Rukia jadi pucet..(manknya pucet itu expresi..??)

" Makin hari lo makin nggak sehat kyxnya.." ujar Tatsuki sambil duduk disebelah Rukia..

" Nggak papa kok.. just a nightmare.." jawab Rukia santai..

" Orihime gy ngapain ya..??" tanya Tatsuki iseng..

" Yeah.. i miss her.." jawab Rukia..

" Moga" dia tetep hepi disana.." balas Tatsuki sambil memandangi langit.. Rukia hanya mengganguk kecil.. dilihatnya bayangan wajah Orihime tersenyum dilangit..

" Gw disini baik-baik aja Orihime.." ucap Rukia kecil..

" Tatsu-chan juga.. " timpal Tatsuki..

" Jangan mati sia-sia didunia ini.." ucap Orihime pelan dari langit..

" HAH..?? Lo denger gag..??" tanya Rukia kaget..

"Denger apaan..??" balas Tanya Tatsuki..

" Orihime bales omongan kita.." jelas Rukia..

" Yap.. sedikit.." balas Tatsuki..

" Gw harap kita tetep bisa ngobrol.." lanjut Tatsuki sambil memandang langit penuh harapan.. Rukia Cuma menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil..

Malemnya..

" Uaah!! Gw gag bisa tidur..!! " keluh Rukia kesal..

" Diem kalo g bisa!! " jawab Tatsuki mengimbangi keadaan Hinamori yang udah teler..

" Kapan Zanpakutou itu bakalan kepake..??" tanya Rukia kecil..

" Suatu saat lo bakal make itu.." ucap seseorang..

" Siapa ya..??" tanya Rukia..

" Masa lupa sih.. Keluar dong! " ucap orang itu hingga membuat Rukia keluar dari tendanya membawa zanpakutou tentunya..

" Orihime!! " jerit Rukia melihat arwah Orihime..

" Ternyata bisa ngeliat gw ya..??" tanya Orihime senang..

" Ha..?? Ngeliat lo..?? Lo nyata deh! " ucap Rukia..

" Nggak.. Gw Cuma arwah.." balas Orihime.. mxdnya arwahnya..

" Wew.. Manknya cma beberapa orang yg bisa liat..??" tanya Rukia sambil mengulum senyum..

" Yap!! Udah kemana-mana Cuma lo yg bisa liat gw! " kisah Orihime..

" Oh.. Kira" Tatsuki bisa liat g ya..??" tanya Rukia..

" Mungkin nggak sejelas lo.." jawab Orihime sedikit kecewa..

" Ha..?? Itu udah lumayan... daripada nggak bisa liat.." hibur Rukia..

" Udah ngelakuin pesan gw..??" tanya Orihime tiba-tiba..

" Blom.. Gw grogi.." jawab Rukia sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang..

" Tolong ya.. Lakuin itu.." balas Orihime menguatkan Rukia..

" Apa dia juga suka ma gw..??" tanya Rukia..

" Ya.. Gw tau dia pasti suka ma lo.." ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum kecil..

" Gw gag yakin.." desah Rukia kecewa..

" Lo pasti bisa..!! Rukia yang gw kenal gag kyx gini..! " jerit Orihime.. tapi jelas" suaranya Cuma kedengeran ma Rukia..

" Orihime.. " ucap Rukia kecil..

" Sebagai sahabat gw.. Gw mohon, lakuin pesan gw!! Sampe lo lumutan gag papa kokgh! " ujar Orihime..

" huH dasar! " balas Rukia sambil tersenyum kecut..

" Untuk zanpakutounya.." ucap Orihime.. Rukia hanya memasang ekspresi tanda tanya..

" Jaga itu baik-baik.. Mulai besok malam.. Bawa zanpakutou itu.. Besok malam gw bakalan nolong lo.." ucap Orihime truz ngilang..

" Itu Orihime beneran..??" tanya Rukia pada diri sendiri truz balik ke tendanya lagi..

Paginyaaa..

Rukia lagi duduk" sama Tatsuki..

" Tatsu.. Gw ngerasa g enak nih.." ucap Rukia..

" Mxdnya..??" tanya Tatsuki bingung..

" Gw ngerasa ada bad feeling.. Gw ngerasa diawasin.. Gw ngerasa terancam.." jelas Rukia..

" Cuma perasaan lo kali .." ucap Tatsuki..

" Hmmph.. Mungkin gtuw.." balas Rukia sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang..

" Rukia, gw ke tempat guru duluw ya.. ada perlu.." ucap Tatsuki..

" Yap.. Cpetan balik ya.." ujar Rukia.. Tatsuki sih udah g denger.. Cma lari ke kantor guru.. Tiba-tiba dri blakang Rukia da yg narik..

" Kurosaki!! " ucap Rukia kaget ..

" Gw worry ma lo.." jelas Ichigo grogi..

" Hmmph.. Jangan worry ma gw.. " ujar Rukia lembut..

" jangan gimana..?? Gw ngerasa lo bakal terancam!" bentak Ichigo..

" Nggak.. Gw sbenerny juga ngerasa terancam.. Tapi.. Gw lebih takut klo lo yang terancam.." jelas Rukia sambil mengulum senyum kecil..

" Jaga diri lo.." pesan Ichigo...

" Yeah.. always.." balas Rukia kecil...

Seharian itu.. Ichigo ma Rukia ngerasa ada bahaya dideket mereka.. Bahaya besar.. Gawat.. gag bisa dihindarin..

Malemnyaah..

" Uwwaah.. dah jam stengah 12.. Ujan lagi.." keluh Rukia bangun dari tidurnya sambil melihat jam levisnya..

" Kok gw keringet dingin..??" tanya Rukia bingung sambil menempelkan tangannya ke kenningnya yang dingin..

_Deg!!  
_" B..bb..hh...a.aa...y.y...a..." ucap Rukia gemetar sambil memandangi tanggannya yang bergetar..

" Mendingan zanpakutounya gw bawa.." ucap Rukia memutuskan ..

Rukia langsung keluar dari tendany bis tuh ke wc..

Keluarnya dari wc..

" Orihime.. again!" jeritnya kecil..

" Stt.. tar dikirain lo yang ngomong ndiri.." ucap Orihime sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya kemulutnya..

" Hehehe.." Rukia Cuma ketawa kecil..

" Mana zanpakutounya..??" tanya Orihime..

" Ini.." balas Rukia sambil menunjukan pedang yang dibawanya..

" Rukia.. mulai sekarang.. Hidup lo bakalan berubah drastis.. Jangan sia-siain kesempatan lo sekarang.. Lo harus ngelakuin ini.." ucap Orihime sungguh"..

" Orihime..??" tanya Rukia bingung..

" Lo harus lakuin ini sendiri.." jawab Orihime bis tuh ilang..

" SIAPA LO..??" tanya Rukia bingung sambil menatap atap sekolahnya..

" Hahaha.. bisa liat gw ya..??" tanyannya..

" SIAPA LO!!" bentak Rukia sinis..

" Menos Grande.." munculah sosok mengerikan didepan Rukia..

" Mmm..ee...n...o...ssss...ggg..ggg...r..rr..aaa...nnnn...dddeee..??" tanya Rukia sambil meneteskan beberapa butir keringat dingin dari keningnya..

Ke KuChiKi ManSiOn YuUK!!  
" Menos Grande!! " ucap Byakuya kaget yang lagi nonton bola.. EURO khas Bleach.. Hisana Cuma masang tampang tanda tanya..

" Rukia.. diserang Menos Grande.." ucapnya dingin..

" Jangan.." lanjut Hisana kecil..

" Hisana.. jaga rumah.. aku mau nolong Rukia.." ucapnya sambil berubah jadi shinigami..

" JangaN!! Biarin Rukia berusaha sendiri.." ucap seseorang dari dapur..

" Siapa..??" tanya Hisana..

" Temen rukia.." ucapnya..

" Orihime Inoue..?? " tanya Byakuya memastikan..

arwah Orihime hanya mengganguk kecil..

" Bukannya kau sudah mati..??" tanya Hisana..

" Arwahnya.. Membimbing Rukia untuk menjadi shinigami.." ucapnya..

" Baiklah.. Aku membatalkan rencana ku.." ucap Byakuya..

Orihime tersenyum senang..

Ke TeNdanYa IcHiGo..!!

" Rukia!! " ucap Ichigo kaget..

" Bahaya.." lanjutnya sambil menerobos hujan..

" Ujan lagi.. Becek! " keluhnya sambil keluar dari tenda..

" Rukia..??" tanya Ichigo sambil mengucek matanya..

Ke RuKia YuK!!  
" Kuchiki..??" tanya Menos Grande dingin..

" Kuchiki Rukia.." ucap Rukia sambil menatap dingin Menos Grande.. benrnya sih nyembunyiin keringet dienginnya..

" Cuaca yang tepat.. Kematian mu.. hujan.." ujar Menos Grande dilanjut tawanya..

" SIAPA BILANG GW BAKALAN MATI!!" bentak Rukia..

" Takdir yang akan menentukannya.." ucap Menos Grande sambil emmbuat Rukia terdesak..

" Zanapkutounyaa!! " ucap Rukia kecil sambil berusaha mengambil zanpakutounya yang terjatuh..

" Sedikit lagi.." ucapnya sambil berusaha meraih zanpakutou yang kira" jaraknya tinggal 4 cm..

" Nah!! Dapat!! " ucapnya riang sambil berusaha menusuk Menos Grande..

" Hmm..?? baju apa ini..??" tanya Rukia sambil melihat baju yang ia kenakan..

" Putih.. " ucapnya..

" Besok kau berumur 17 tahun..??" tanya Menos Grande..

" Ya.. Dan sebelumnya.. Gw bunuh lo.." ucap Rukia sinis sambil menarik keluar Zanpakutounya dari tempatnya..

" Hmm.. semangat yang membara.." komentar Menos Grande..

Ke TeNDaNya RuKia!!  
" Rukia!! " jerit Tatsuki kaget nyaris membangunkan Hinamori..

" Hah..hah..hah.." ucap Tatsuki sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal..

" Mana inhealer gw!!" tanyanya sambil mengacak-acak tasnya..

Tatsuki menghirup 18 inhealer sampe abis.. Salah!! 1 hirupan tentunya.. sejak kapan Tatsu jadi gini..

" Hah..?? Mana Rukia..??" tanya Tatsuki bis nafasnya selese diatur..

" Paling k toilet.." ucapnya..

**Tatsuki Arisawa PoV!!**

_**Rukia mana..?? Rukia mana..?? Kyxnya dia dalem bahaya.. Gw harus nolong.. Harus!! Tapi, gw ngerasa dia bisa ngadepin.. Gw ngerasa.. dia bisa.. Walaupun gw juga ngerasa terancam.. Tapi Kami-sama pasti nolong gw!!**_

Ke RuKIa!

" RUKIA!! " jerit Ichigo sambil mendekati Rukia..

" BISA MELIHATKU JUGA NGGAK..??" tanya Menos Grande..

" Melihat apa..?? Kan lo positif dri dunia ini! " ucap Rukia sambil mencari kesempatan melukai Menos Grande..

" Nggak.. Cuma orang tertentu.. Kau sekarang juga Cuma bisa diliat orang tertentu.." jelas Menos Grande..

" Gyaah!! Gw hantu..?? " tanya Rukia kaget ..

" Yap.. Shinigami tepatnya.." jawab Menos Grande sambil membuat Rukia terdesak..

" RUKIA!! " jerit Ichigo untuk kedua kalinya..

" ICHIGO!! JANGAN KESINI!! " balas Rukia sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.. Ichigo nggak mau ndengerin, hal tersebtu bikin Rukia ngurusin Ichigo. Bukannya ngalahin Menos Grande.

" Ah..!! " sentak Rukia kaget ketika tubuhnya diserang Menos

" Gw udah sumpah!! Gw nggak bakalan mati sampe hari ultah gw yang ke 17!! " jeritnya sambil melukai Menos Grande ..

" RUKIA!! STOP!! " bentak Ichigo yang udah ada dideket Rukia..

" Ini kewajiban gw!! Gw wajib bunuh makhluk ini!! " ucap Rukia keras sambil menangkis serangan dari Menos Grande..

" STOP!! RUKIA!! " jerit Ichigo..

" Nggak!! " balas Rukia sambil menoleh kearah Ichigo , hingga lupa klo ada Menos Grande.

" RUKIA!! DIBELAKANG LO!! " jerit Ichigo mengingatkan..

Rukia terlambat..

**Rukia Kuchiki PoV!! !!**

_**Mmph.. Dimana ini..?? Nggak dingin kayak tadi.. Surga..?? Mungkin.. Gomen Orihime..Pesan lo blom selese.. Gw udah nyusul lo.. Smoga kita bisa ketemu..**_

" Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Rukia terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi mulutnya yang masih membekas darah

" Hmmph.. Lo nggak papa..??" tanya Ichigo..

" Ini dimana..??" tanya Rukia sambil perlahan-lahan membuka matanya..

" Ini.." Ichigo nggak jawab pertanyaan Rukia malah ngasi zanpakutounya..

" Akhirnya.. Ichigo tau juga.." ucapnya kecil nyaris nggak kedengeran..

" Trims.." balas Rukia sambil meraih zanpakutounya..

" Mmph.. Boleh gw tau..??" tanya Ichigo grogi..

" Boleh-boleh aja kok.." jawab Rukia sambil mangulum senyum ..

" Semalem itu apa..??" lanjut Ichigo..

" Gw juga nggak tau.. Gw juga bingung.." balas Rukia..

" Jam brapa sih..??" lanjut Rukia..

" Jam 3.." balas Ichigo..

" Mmmph.. Semalem itu apa sih..??" tanya Rukia..

" Tadi gw nanya lo.. Sekarang lo nanya gw.." jawab Ichigo..

" Katanya monster itu.. Gw dewa kematian.." ucap Rukia sambil memandangi zanpakutounya..

" Apapun lo itu, gw bakalan nolong lo.." balas Ichigo..

" Mmm.. Thanks ya.. Gw balik ke tenda. Pasti Tatsuki nyariin gw.." ujar Rukia sambil mengecup pipi Ichigo.. (ehem!! Author jadi kesurupan!!)

" sama-sama.." balas Ichigo sambil mengecup balik Rukia..(gyah!! Author jadi kesurupan setan!!)

Rukia hanya mengulum senyum sambil membuka pintu UKS secara berlahan-lahan.

" Hmmmph.. Rukia Kuchiki.." ucap Ichigo kecil sambil menidurkan dirinya dikasur UKS..(enak amat!! Yang laen di tenda pdhal..)

" Ichigo Kurosaki, " ucap Rukia kcil bis nutup pintu UKS..

Tiba-tiba..

" RUKIA!! " jerit seseorang..

" Syapa..??" Tanya Rukia..

" Hai!! " ucapny riang..

" Hmm.. Orihime.." ujar Rukia..

" Lo udah mau berhasil ngelakuin pesan gw.." ucapnya senang dimukannya terlihat ekspresi lega dan senang..

" Orihime!! Diem!! Nggak Cuma gw yg bisa liat sejenis lo.." ujar Rukia tajam..

" Gomen.." ucap Orihime kecil.. "manknya syapa aja..??"

" Ichigo juga kokgh! " ujar Rukia kecil..

" Yaudah.. Selamat ya.. Lo udah jadi shinigami.." kata Orihime sambil mengajak Rukia ketempat yg sepi..

" Haaa..?? ShINIGAMI!!DEWA KEMATIAAAAN!!" tanya Rukia kaget.. Orihime hanya mengganguk.. Rukia memandangi zanpakutounya dengan tatapan aneh..

" Rukia.. Keberatan..??" tanya Orihime..

" Nggak.." ucap Rukia..

" Rukia, tugas lo itu ngalahin sejenisnya monster yg tadi lo kalahin.." jelas Orihime.

" Ya.. Gw siap.." balas Rukia ..

" Gitu dunx!! Yaudah ya.. Thaa" ucap Orihime bis tuh ngilang..

" Gw itu shinigami.." jerit Rukia ditengah-tengah lapangan...

Paginya...

" Uwwah.. Jam brapa sih kita pulang nanti..??" tanya Rukia sambil merebahkan diri ditendanya..

" Kabur aja!! Gw dah nggak betah disini.." jawab Tatsuki..

" Ayo! Maen kerumah gw dulu jaa..!! " usul Rukia puas.. Tatsuki Cuma mengganguk..

Sesuai startegi mereka, Rukia sama Tatsuki kabur ngelompatin tembok..

" Hoi!! KUCHIKI!! ARISAWA!! " jerit Hitsu-sensei..

Rukia sama Tatsuki Cuma memasang ekspresi nakal sambil mengeluarkan lidah mereka..

" Huaah!! Lega!! Bisa kabur juga.." ucap Rukia tenang..

" He eh.. Tapi ni lewat mana..??" tanya Tatsuki bingung..

" Loh!! Ini ke tetangga kan..??" tanya Rukia.. Tatsuki hanya mengganguk ragu..

" Gyaaah!! Ini ma Kennel anjing doberman!! " jerit Tatsuki sambil mengintip sebuah bangunan dirumah itu.. " ADA YANG DILEPAS..!! "  
" Gyah!! LARI!! " jerit Rukia sambil mencoba memanjat gerbang rumah itu..

" RUKIA!! Cepetan napaaa!!" tanya Tatsuki sekaligus jerit..

" Tatsu!! Tar celana gw sobek!! " bentak Rukia..

" Tapi cepetan!! " balas Tatsuki..

" huh.. apa boleh buat! " ujar Rukia sambil melompat dari puncak gerbang rumah itu..

" Haaah..." desah Rukia lega sambil menggelus-elus dadanya..

" Tatsu!! Cepetan turun.." jerit Rukia..

_Gdubrak! _

Tatsuki terjun bebas..

" Aduh!! Tatsuki... Bikin kaget aja.." protes Rukia sambil memegangi kepalanya yang puyeng..

" Kabur kerumah syapa..??" tanya Tatsuki..

" Rumah gw aja yuk!! " aja Rukia.. Tatsuki hanya menggaguk tanda setuju..

Sampeenya dirumah Rukia.. mxdnya di Kuchiki Mansion..

" Nii-sama!! " jerit Rukia dari luar..

" Rukia udah pulang..??" tanya Hisana kaget..

Rukia ma Tatsuki Cuma tersenyum nakal..

" HuH!! Dasar! " ucap Hisana sambil mengacak-acak Rambut Rukia..

" Rukia..??" tanya Byakuya yang lagi duduk di sofa lagi nonton tv ceritanya..

" Ya.. Nii-sama..??" tanya Rukia sopan..

" eeem.. g jadi deh!! Tar malem aja.." ujar Byakuya nggak jadi..

" Huuh.. " keluh Rukia..

" Tatsu, naek lift aja yuk!! Beraaat nih.. Lante lima jaoh bok!! " usul Rukia..

" Terserah.." jawab Tatsuki singkat..

Rukia sama Tatsuki naek lift ke lante lima.. Lante yang menurut Rukia lante paling nyaman..

Sampenya dikamar Rukia..

" Eh.. Katanya ada trip lagi loh.." kata Tatsuki riang...

" Waa..!! Kemana..??" tanya Rukia senang..

" Kyxnya ke Singapore.." jawab Tatsuki...

" Hmmm.. Moga" bisa ikut lgy ya!! " ujar Rukai riang,

" He eh.. Dah lama g diikutin trip ma sensei.." kata Tatsuki.. Rukia Cuma mengganguk senang...

" Nginep dihotel bintang 5, ke mall.." pikir Rukia..

" Hahaha!! Dulu kita bukannya trip malah liburan.." ucap Tatsuki sambil menggenang masa lalu..

" Kalo dulu, kita sama Orihime .." ucap Rukia sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya..

" He eh.. Sekarang siapa ya..??" tanya Tatsuki ikut"an ngeliatin langit" kamarnya Rukia..

" Oh..iya besok lo ultah ya..??" tanya Tatsuki.. Rukia Cuma mengganguk kecil.. Tatapannya masih tertuju sama langit" kamarnya..

" Mau kado paan..??" tanya Tatsuki..

" Mboh! " jawab Rukia singkat..

" Do'a aja.." ujar Rukia.. Tatsuki menuruti kata-kata temannya..

_Nobody knows wo I really am, I never felt this empty before, and if i ever need someone to come along, Whos gonna comfort me and keep me strong?_

" Eh.. ada sms.." ucap Rukia kaget sambil melihat layar hapenya yang berkedip-kedip..

" Syapa sih..??" tanya Rukia bingung..

" Brapa nomernya..?? Kali-kali gw punya nomernya.." ucap Tatsuki sambil meraih hape Rukia..

" 085729…" ujar Tatsuki (nggak dikenal ma readers tapi author tau itu nomernya siapa..Ngambil nomernya orang...hahahah!!)

" MOMO-SENSEI!! " sentak Tatsuki kegt nyaris membuat hape Rukia terpental..

" Hee..?? Ati" dong!! Hape gw kasian nih.." protes Rukia..

" Waa..?? Berita baguss!! " ucap Tatsuki senang..

" Apaan sih..??" tanya Rukia sambil meraih hapenya kembali..

**From: 085729**

_**Anak-anak bego yang buandelnya kebangeten ini.. **_

_**Ada trip di Singapore.. Pesertanya itu.. **_

_**Rukia Kuchiki, Tatsuki Arisawa, Uryuu Ishida, Ichigo Kurosaki, Unohana Retsu ma.. 1 orang lagi..**_

_**Pihak guru gy nyari orangnya.. **_

_**Trip ni bakalan berlangsung 1 bulan.. **_

_**+ liburan 7 hari.. (PUAS LO!! )**_

_**Info selanjutnya tinggal telpon nomer ni..**_

_**Thaaa!!**_

" Yaay!! " jerit Rukia senang..

" + liburan 3 hari loh!! " ucap Tatsuki senang.. Rukia mengganguk..

" Siapa 1 orang itu yatch..??" tanya Rukia..

" Tauk! Paling dari kelas lain.. yg gantiin Orihime semestinya.." jawab Tatsuki.

_yozora o miage hitori houkiboshi o mita no_

_isshun de hajikete wa kiete shimatta kedo_

_anata no koto omou to mune ga itaku naru no_

_ima sugu aitai yo dakedo sora wa tobenai kara_

" Eh.. Tatsu! Ada sms tuh! " ucap Rukia menggingatkan hape Tatsuki yang lagi bergetar..

**From: Okaasan**

_**Tatsu pulang jam brapa..?? Klo dah pulang ya balik kerumah dodol!!**_

_**Ntar tak jadiin kaldu ramen buat makan malem loh!!  
**_" ck..ck..ck.. Itu kimi no okaasan..??" tanya Rukia sambil geleng-geleng kepala..

" hahahah!! Ya begitulah..udahan dulu ya!! Tar di jadiin kaldu ramen.." ujar Tatsuki sambil keluar kamar Rukia, disusul Rukia..

" tatsu, besok masuk kan..??" tanya Rukia pas didalem lift..

" Yaiyalah!! Mau ikut trip ga..??" tanya Tatsuki..

" Iya deh.." pada dasarnya Rukia emang hobi bolos..

" Tatsu, salam ya bwat kimi no okaasan.." ucap Rukia riang sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Tatsuki pas dah didepan rumah..

" Okee.. Thaaa!! "

" Rukia.." panggil Byakuya dari ruang tamu..

" Tunggu bentar nii-sama!! Lagi nutup pintu.. Pintunya maceeet!! " seru Rukia dari dekat pintu masuk..

" Woy!! Cepetan!! " tegur Byakuya..

" Iya-iya!! Nee-chan!! Tolongin dong!! " seru Rukia sambil mendorong pintu terus menerus... Hisana pun dateng nolongin..

" apaan nii-sama..??" tanya Rukia sambil duduk di sofa..

" Hisana sini!! " seru Byakuya memanggil Hisana..

" Wh.. Sabar!! Tolongin dulu!! Ni pintu susah amat ditutup.." keluh Hisana dari dekat pintu sambil mendorong-dorong pintu..

GDuBRAK!! Byakuya swt..

" Haah.. Tuh kan!! Aku bener!! " ucap Rukia penuh kemenangan..

"Huuh.. mana...??" tanya Byakuya ngambek sambil berjalan menuju pintu masuk.. Didalem Rukia Cuma terpingkal-pingkal..

" Heh RuKIA!! DIEM!! " bentak Byakuya dari luar ruang tamu..

" Hehehehe.. Gomen Nii-sama!! " ucap Rukia sambil membungkukkan badannya..

" Halah!! Kaliannya aja yang gag becus nutup.. Gitu bisa ditutup.." ujar Byakuya..

" Hmmph.. Terserah.." cibir Rukia..

" Gini lo Rukia.." ucap Byakuya..

" Hmm..napa..??" tanya Rukia rada nggak serius..

" Apa yang terjadi kemarin malam..??" tanya Hisana sopan, beradab gitu loh!!

" Nii-sama, Nee-chan... Bisa bicara lebih privat..?? " tanya Rukia sambil menunduk..

" Hmm.. Kesini Rukia.." ujar Byakuya sambil mempersilahkan Rukia masuk ke Ruang Keluarga Kuchiki Mansion yang meeewwwwaaahhhh buuanngggeeet!!  
" Nii-sama, tolong kunci pintunya.." ujar Rukia..

" Halah!! Lu malah nyuruh"!! " keluh Byakuya sambil memberikan isyarat ke Hisana untuk mengunci pintu ruang tamu..

"Penyuruhan berantai.." keluh Hisana kecil sambil berjalan menuju pintu..

" Nii-sama.. apa maksud hal semalam..??" tanya Rukia sopan..

" Apa yang terjadi..??" tanya Hisana..

" Ntahlah.. Hanya beberapa orang yang bisa melihat wujudku waktu itu.." kisah Rukia bingung..

" Siapa aja..??" tanya Byakuya..

" Mek setunggal .. " ujar Rukia dengan aksen jawanya..

" Woy!! DIJEPANG OY!! " ketus Hisana..

" Hahahaha..!! Manut..manut.. Kulo manut.." ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum kecil..

" Orang itu siapa..??" tanya Hisana..

" Ichigo Kurosaki.." jawab Rukia malu-malu..

" Oh.. kepala jeruk itu ya..??" tanya Byakuya santai..

" Waa!! Nii-samaaa!! Tak hajar !! " bentak Rukia dalam hati..

" Rukia.. Diakah orang yang kamu cintai..??" tanya Hisana lembut..

" Mmm.. mungkin.." jawab Rukia, mukannya bersemu merah..

" Rukia.. Saatnya kau tau rahasia KUCHIKI.." ujar Byakuya sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata" Kuchiki..

" Mmm.. " ucap Rukia.. (halah!! Nggak ngomong juga!!)

" Sebenarnya, Kuchiki adalah Klan yang paling ditakuti oleh semua klan didunia ini.." kisah Hisana..

" Kenapa..??" tanya Rukia..

" Kuchiki sebenarnya adalah klan shinigami.." ucap Byakuya..

" Shinigami..?? Aku bukan klan Kuchiki asli.. Aku Cuma mengikuti nee-chan masuk ke klan Kuchiki, meninggalkan klan lama kita.. Nee-chan menikahi Nii-sama dan masuk ke dalam klan Kuchiki. Sedangkan aku..?? Aku tidak punya kepentingan dengan klan Kuchiki! Namun, dulu nee-chan mengajakku ke klan Kuchiki karena nee-chan mengatakan bahwa akulah makhluk terakhir di klan ku dulu.. Nee-chan memutuskan merobohkan klan kita yang lama.. Saat itu aku masih berumur 6 tahun... Sebagai adik yang selalu baik dan selalu menuruti kakaknya.. Aku melakukan itu.. Melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab, mempertahankan klanku yang lama.. Aku ingat nee-chan memberitahu bahwa akulah makhluk terakhir dari klan itu... Aku adalah keturunan ke 17 dalam klanku yang lama.. Klan itu sudah berdiri 777 tahun.. Sebagai keturunan ke 17..Aku harus melanjutkan itu.. Namun, sepertinya kata-kata nee-chan 'bahwa kamulah makhluk terakhir diklan tersebut..' itu adalah tipuan supaya aku bisa cepat meninggalkan klan itu. Karena dulu diklan itu hanya teringgal aku dan nee-chan!! Tentu saja aku bukan shinigami.." jelas Rukia.. (7 angka keberuntungaaan!!)

" Rukia, inilah rahasia besarnya.. Sebenarnya.." ucapan Hisana terputus oleh kata-kata Byakuya..

" Kau adalah Kuchiki asli.." ujar Byakuya dingin..

" Kuchiki asli..??" tanya Rukia..

" Sebenarnya, dulu kamu adalah Kuchiki yang dipindahkan ke klan yang lama.." ujar Hisana..

" Kenapa..?? Kenapa aku meninggalkan Kuchiki..??" tanya Rukia bingung..

" Nee-chan itu udah dijodohin.. Dalam tradisi Kuchiki, nantinya akan ada anak yang dipinjamkan ke klan yang bakal ngawinin Kuchiki " ujar Hisana sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia..

" Jadi.. aku adalah adik kandung Byakuya..??" tanya Rukia sedikit senang..

Byakuya Cuma mengganguk kecil... Pake gaya stay coolnya dong!

" Disaat kamu berumur 17 tahun.. Tepatnya beberapa hari sebelum ulang tahun ke 17.. Kamu akan berubah menjadi shinigami.. dan diserang oleh hollow yang berbahaya.." jelas Byakuya..

" Sama seperti semalem.." ucap Rukia..

" Rukia.. Tugasmu adalah melindungi nyawa manusia..!Dari serangan hollow yang memakan jiwa manusia.." jelas Hisana tegas..

" Baiklah.. Kulakukan sebisaku.." ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum kecil..

" Ngomong-ngomong.. Hollow yang mana yang kamu kalahkan semalam..??" tanya Byakuya membuka topik baru..

" Katanya sih.. mmm..siapa sih namanya.. " ucap Rukia sambil berfikir..

" Siapa ..??" tanya Hisana penasaran..

" Huueeco Mundo " ucap Rukia singkat..

" Bwah..?? Hollow sekuat itu..?? Gimana ngalahinnya..??" tanya Byakuya kaget..

" Tauk!! Dia ngilang ndiri.." ucap Rukia..

" Rukia.. Jaga zanpakutoumu baik-baik.. Berbahaya kalau dibiarkan.." kata Hisana mengingatkan Rukia yang mau membuka pintu ruang keluarga..

" Serahkan padaku.." ujar Rukia pelan sambil tersenyum bahagia..

Mulai hari itu.. Rukia Kuchiki menghadapi banyak tantangan dari hollow.. Dalam sehari bisa membasmi banyak hollow.. Sebagai shinigami awal, kekuatannya sangat dinantikan oleh shinigami amatir yang perlu bantuan untuk mengalahkan hollow..

Besoknya..

" Rukia-chan!! Happy Birthday!! " ucap Tatsuki riang sambil memeluk Rukia..

" Hehehe.. Kado 'doa'nya udah blom..??" tanya Rukia nagih..

" Hahaha.. itu ma selalu.. Ini.." ucap Tatsuki sambil memberikan kotak.. Rukia membukanya perlahan-lahan sambil mengintipnya..

" Waah!! Tatsuki!! " ucap Rukia senang..

" Hehehehe.." Tatsuki cengengesan..

" Album kita brtiga.." ucap Rukia sambil membuka perlahan-lahan album tersebut..

" Yap!! Lo, Gw, ma Orihime.." ucap Tatsuki riang..

" Hihihi... Thanks yaa.." ucap Rukia sambil memeluk Tatsuki..

" No problem.." balas Tatsuki sok inggris..

" Gw liat didalem ya.." ucap Rukia sambil masuk ke kelasnya.. diikuti Tatsuki dibelakangnya..

" ANAKANAK!! " jerit Hinamori..

" Duh!! Sensei itu pagi-pagi udah kesambet.." ucap Rukia sambil memegangi telinganya..

" Penting bodol.." ucap Hinamori ketus..

" Huh.. Paling tentang trip ke singapore.." ucap Rukia sambil membolak-balik halaman album dari Tatsuki...

Hinamori pun njelasin pengumuman, sama seperti dugaan Rukia. Hinamori tenyata ngumuin hal yang ada di inbox Rukia..

" ARISAWA!! KUCHIKI!! INI BAGIAN PENTINGNYA!!" tegur Hinamori karena Rukia ma Tatsuki malah ngobrol ndiri..

" Gomen sensei!!" ucap Ruka dan Tatsuki berbarengan sambil menundukan badannya..

" Jangan mentang-mentang udah dapet sms dari gw jadi nggak merhatiin.." ujar Hinamori ketus..

" Sensei.. Masa ngomongnya pake gw..??" tanya Rukia kaget..

" Hmmpzhh!! Heh dengerin !! " ucap Hinamori keras..

" Iya sensei.." ucap seluruh murid aneh-aneh dikelas itu..

" Nah!! Kan tadi sensei itu ngasi tau klo butuh 1 orang lagi.." kata Hinamori sambil memandang sinis Rukia sama Tatsuki..

" Nah!! Ini orang 1 itu.." ujar Hinamori sambil mempersilahkan orang masuk...

**Rukia Kuchiki PoV!! !! !**

_**Hmmpzzh!! Niat masuk skul nggak sih..?? Rambut jabrik.. Merah lagi.. Tato lagi.. Konsumsi narkoba nggak ya..?? Hmmmpzh!! Kalo si Kurosaki sih.. Jabrik , kiroi.. Tapi..**_

" Ssst!! Tatsuki.. Kira-kira konsumsi narkoba nggak ya..??" tanya Rukia iseng.. Tatsuki Cuma menjawabnya dengan tawanya..

" Perkenalkan gw Renji.. Renji Abarai... Salam kenal.." ucapnya..

" Hmmpzh.. Mnurut lo gmna..??" tanya Tatsuki ke Rukia..

" Nggak bermoral.." jawab Rukia..

" Benci bisa jadi cintrong.." ucap Tatsuki iseng..

" Hmmpzzzh!! " 1 tamparan super keras mendarat dipipi Tatsuki..

" Gomenasai.. " ucap Tatsuki sebal.. Tau" Renji udah duduk dibelakang Rukia.. Hmmpzh.. Deketnya Ichigo..

**Renji Abarai PoV!! !! 44**

_**Hmppzh!! Kayaknya 2 cewek didepan ini.. Yang rambutnya panjang kayak author ini..(halah!! Pake nambahin author.. Emang sih rambutnya author itu kyx Rukia..)Manis..**_

" Rukia.." ucap seseorang disebelah Rukia..

" Hmmph.. Lo ngomong sesuatu..??" tanya Rukia ke Tatsuki..

" Nggak.." jawabnya singkat..

" Oh.." balas Rukia..

**Rukia Kuchiki!! PoV!!..!! **

_**Hmmph.. ada hawa roh disekitar sini.. Bukan hollow.. Mungkin Orihime..**_

Rukia bingung mau ngapain.. Dia nulis sesuatu dikertas..

" _ori.. Lagi skul.." _ Tulisan Rukia terlihat jelas disana..

Orihime yang disebelahnya Cuma ber-oooh ria.. gak jelas ngapain.. ide gila yang mucul tibaa"

Siangnya..

" Hai.." sapa Renji tiba-tiba disebelah Rukia..

" Hmmph.. Hai.." balas Rukia..

" Nama lo..??" tanya Renji..

" Kuchiki Rukia.. " ucap Rukia dingin..

" Lo anak mana..??" tanya Renji..

" Soul Society.." jawab Rukia dingin..

" Oh.. " balas Renji..

" Duluan.." ujar Rukia dingin..

" Ey!! Kuchiki!! " seru Ichigo dari gerbang sekolah..

" Konnichiwa!! " balas Rukia bis tuh datengin Ichigo..

" Happy Birthday ya.." ucap Ichigo malu..

" Hmm.. Arigatou.." ucap Rukia, mukannya bersemu merah..

" Ini.." ujar Ichigo sambil memberikan kotak ..

" Bisa tolong ..??" tanya Rukia sambil mengeluarkan isi kotak tersebut.. Kalung perak..

Ichigo pun mengalungkan kalung tersebut dileher Rukia.. Harus nunduk sih.. Rukianya sih pake pendek.. 144 cm doang...(hahahaha!! Author juga tingginya Cuma segitu..)

" Arigatou gozaimasu.." ucap Rukia sambil mencium bibir Ichigo.. Padahal jantung Rukia udah berdegup lebih keras dari biasanya.. Darahnya mengalir lebih cepat..

(waah!! Nekaaat!!)

" Douitashimashite.." balas Ichigo kecil sambil membalas ciuman dari Rukia..

Dari kejauhan ada sepasang mata yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan cemburu..

Rukia langsung keluar gerbang smunya dengan ekspresi.. puas.. lega.. senang.. Tanpa memedulikan sepasang mata yang sedang memandangi mereka dengan cemburu..

" eh.." seru seseorang dari belakang sambil menepuk bahu Rukia..

" Apa..?? Bikin kaget ja lo!!" tanya Rukia kaget..

" Apa hubungan lo ma Ichigo..??" tanya seseorang itu..

" Renji.. Cuma temen biasa.." ucap Rukia.. sebenarnya Rukia mau menjawab dengan jawaban lainnya..

" Gitu ya..??" tanya Renji meyakinkan.. Rukia mengganguk kencang..

" Kayaknya kalian akrab bnged.." ujar Renji..

" Hmm..?? Akrab jenis gitu udah wajar di SMU ini..!! " ucap Rukia..

" Oh gitu.. " ujar Renji kecil..

**Renji Abarai PoV!! !! Oo**

_**Abis ktmu ma Ichigo.. Jawabannya berubah berat.. Awalnya Cuma jawab 1 or 2 patah kata.. jadi bnyx ngomong gini..Gw rasanya..Suka..??**_

" Rumah lo dimana..??" tanya Rukia..

" Dideket rumah gede yang katanya mansion keluarga apa gitu.." jawab Renji..

" Oh.. Dimana ya..??" tanya Rukia penasaran..

" Liat aja nanti.." ucap Renji..

" Nanti klo nggak searah gmna..??" tanya Rukia..

" Gw jelasing semampu gw ya.. Jadi rumah gw itu didepannya mansion keluarga apa gitu.. Bukan didepannya persis sih.. Berhubung mansion itu gede banged.. So, gw itu didepannya truz.. rumah gw jaraknya 8 rumah dari toko Urahara.." ujar Renji mutar-muter.. Rukia Cuma manggut-manggut..

" Kayak apa mansion itu..??" tanya Rukia..

" Gede.. ada kolam koi-nya, kolamnya gede.. Pake pancuran.. Truz rumahnya itu japanese sytle.. garasinya isinya mobil jaguar.. Kmaren gw liat.." ujar Renji..

" Oh.. itu ma rumahnya gw.." ucap Rukia sambil tertawa kecil..

" Jadi itu rumah lo..??" tanya Renji.. Rukia Cuma mengganguk sambil tertawa.. oh..iya!! Rahang bawahnya Renji jatuh ke tanah!!

**Renji Abarai !! !! poV!! XX**

_**Bisa ketawa juga ya..?? Kirei..**_

" Rumah segede itu isinya apaan..??" tanya Renji penasaran..

" Itu mansion Kuchiki.. Semua keluarga Kuchiki ada disana.. Gw seneng tinggal dilante lima.. Padahal dilante 5 banyak adek-adek spupu gw yang nyebelin tapi kawaii desune!! " ujar Rukia dilanjutkan tawa kecilnya yang sudah sering ia keluarkan..

" Ada nee-chan gw.. Nii-sama.. " ucap Rukia truz terputus..

" Otousan..?? Okaasan..??" tanya Renji bingung..

" Mmm.. Otousan ma Okaasan gw udah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat.." ucap Rukia sambil mengingat ortu Byakuya yang meninggal. Kan dia adeknya.. so pastinya..

" Oh.. gomenasai nanyain.." ujar Renji menyesal..

" Hehehe.. nggak papa.. Gw aja nggak tau Otousan sama Okaasan gw kok.. Gw Cuma tau foto mereka sama nii-sama.." ucap Rukia..

**Renji aBaRaI!! poV!! VV**

_**Tegar.. Kirei.. Manis.. Baik**_

" Eh.. ni rumah gw.. kapan-kapan maen ya.. Berantakan klo sekarang.." jelas Rukia sambil membuka gerbang Kuchiki Mansion.. Senyum manis Rukia masih terpampang diwajahnya..

" Ya.. Sayonara.." ujar Renji.. Rukia hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman manis..

" Rukia Kuchiki.." ujar Renji kecil sambil melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumahnya..

" Aku pulang!! " seru Rukia dari luar Kuchiki Mansion sambil membuka pintu..

" Oh.. Rukia laper..??" tanya Hisana dari dapur..

" Tar aja ah.. 1 jam lagi.." jawab Rukia sambil menghilang di lift..

Sampenya dilante atas..

" Aaaah... Caapeeeek..." ucap Rukia panjang sambil merebahkan dirinya dikasur empuknya.

" dari tampangnya.. Renji Abarai itu nyebelin.." ujar Rukia..

" ternyata baik juga ya.."

" Aduh!! Ngomong apa gw ini.." tanya Rukia kesal sambil memandangi kalung pemberian Ichigo..

" Apa gw itu juga suka sama Renji..??" tanya Rukia kecil..

" Nggak mungkin!! Gw aja baru kenalan .." jawab Rukia kesal..

Rukia hanya merasakan darahnya mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya... Dadanya terasa sesak..

" Apa gw suka Renji..??" tanya Rukia kecil sambil mendekap tubuhnya..

Dihatinya ada 2 kubu yang saling berperang..

Kubu 1 : " RUKIA SUKA SAMA RENJI!! "

Kubu 2 : " RUKIA SUKA SAMA ICHIGO!! "

Rukia merasa bingung. Ya.. bingung merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.. 2nd kissnya udah dia lakukan sama Ichigo tadi.. Nggak mungkin kalo Rukia suka sama Renji... , perkataan Rukia loh!! Bukan punya author!! Author sih biasa aja mau suka mau nggak.. yang penting bnyx review..!! SEMBAH SUJUD KEPaDa REVIEW!!

BTF!!

" apa gw suka Renji..??" tanya Rukia dalam hati setiap waktu..

1 sisi hatinya menjawab ... " ya"

1 sisi lainnya menjawab ... " kamu suka Ichigo!! "

Paginyaaa...!! Disekolaaah!!

" Ohayou gozaimasu.." sapa Tatsuki riang..

" !! " jawab Rukia.. entah jawabnya gimana..

" Lo bisa langsung akrab ya ma si Renji..??" tanya Tatsuki..

" Nggak.. Biasa aja.." jawab Rukia singkat..

" eh.. Itu kalung dari syapa..??" tanya Tatsuki sambil memegang kalung yang dipakai Rukia..

" Rahasia..!! " ucap Rukia nakal sambil menjulurkan lidahnya..

" Kado ya..??" tanya Tatsuki.. Rukia Cuma mengganguk..

" Hmmm.. dari siapa ya..??" pikir Tatsuki...

" Nyerah..??" tanya Rukia senang..

" Nggak!! " jawab Tatsuki penuh pendirian..

Tatsuki melanjutkan tebakannya..

" Ah udah ah Tatsuki!! " ucap Rukia sambil menepuk punggung Tatsuki..

" Eh.. Rukia.. Kayaknya kita kebanyakan ngobrol deh.." ucap Tatsuki gugup sambil melihat jam o.d.m nya.. !! Yay!! Nice!! Rukia langsung ngeliat jam levis itemnya...

_**07.58**_

" Waa!! Tatsuki!! Telaaat!! " jerit Rukia sambil berlari menuju kelasnya dikuti Tatsuki dibelakangnya..

" STOP..!!"

Langkah kaki Rukia dan Tatsuki berehenti begitu mendengar kata" stop " tapi nggak ada yg ngucapin..

" Barusan ada yang bilang stop.." ucap Rukia bingung.. Tatsuki mengganguk kecil..

" Saya disini.." ucap Hitsugaya-sensei cool.. Rukia ma Tatsuki malah muntah"..

" Sejak kaapaan sens..." ucapan Rukia terpotong..  
" Saya sudah muak dengan pertanyaan seperti itu.. Bosan!! " ucapnya kesal..

" Salah sndiri!! CEBOL!! " ejek Tatsuki nakal..

" SAYA MENDENGAR ITU ARISAWA!! " ucap Hitsugaya ketus.

" Gomenasai sensei..." ucap Tatsuki sambil tertawa kecil..

" Sensei ngapain nyetop kita.. udah telat nih.." ujar Rukia panik sambil melihat jam levis itemnya.. (author lbih suka levis dripada o.d.m)

" Telat..??" tanya Hitsugaya kaget.. Sambil melihat jam alexandre christie lapis emasnya.. (tajir juuga ternyataaa!!) Rukia sama Tatsuki menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya ketanah.. (hohoho!! Keahlian baru!!)  
" Telat banget !! " bentak Hitsugaya ketus..

" Waaa.. gomenasai sensei..!! " ucap Rukia sama Tatsuki berbarengan..

" Liat nih!! Dah jam 8.20!! " ucap Hitsugaya..

**Rukia Kuchiki PoV!! !! T/.\T**

_**Yang jamnya salah syapa ya..?? Gw.. Or Tatsuki.. Or.. Sensei..??**_

" Oh.. Kalo gitu oleh nggak sensei kita ke kelas..??" tanya Tatsuki grogi...

" Nggak!! " bentak Hitsugaya..

" Waduh!! Ni sensei bikin lama aja!! " bisik Rukia..

" Ikut ke meja saya.."

Rukia sama Tatsuki Cuma menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya ke tanah..!! ..!! Truz mengikuti Hitsugaya sambil menyeret rahang bawahnya..!! (hiii!!FREAK!! T.T)

Sampenya diruang guru...!! !!

" Waduh!! Kita mau dimakan bareng" ato..??" bisik Rukia..

" Tauk!! " ucap Tatsuki..

Jelas" Rukia sama Tatsuki ngeri ngeliat guru disana sini.. Ada Matsumoto-sensei (dadanya bikin Rukia ngeri..).. Ichimaru-sensei.. (walaupun snyum terus tapi sangar lama" kalo snyum terus.. author lama" juga ngeri..).. Soi Fong-sensei (ekspresinya mengerikaaan..) .. Kenpashi-sensei..(apalagi ini..) Ukitake-sensei sang penderita TBC yang belum mati" dari awal.. (ndo'ain mati luuu..??).. Ochi-sensei.. (kalo lagi ngamukkk... masalahnya lagi berdebat sama Momo-chaaan...).. Momo-chan mulai ngamuuuk... pokoknya mengerikan.. author bisa menyamakan dengan keadaan ruangan guru galak... ahahahahaahaha!!  
" Mejanya si cebol maanaaa,??" tanya Rukia kepada Tatsuki..

" Oh.. si cebol itu ya..??" tanya Ukitake –sensei.. guru yang paling sayang sama Rukia tapi yang paling sayang malah ga jelas ajalnya kapan.. ngeri bok!!

Rukia sama Tatsuki Cuma tertawa kecil sambil mengganguk..

" Disana.. Paling ujung yang bnyx fotonya Momo-sensei.." ucap Ukitake sambil tertawa.. Rukia ma Tatsuki tertawa terbahak"...

" ARISAWA!! KUCHIK!! UKITAKE-SAN!! " bentak Hitsugaya yang udah nyampe mejanya...

"iya-sensei.." ucap Rukia menahan tawa.. Diikuti tawa kecil Tatsuki.. Mereka langsung berlari kecil ke meja Hitsugaya-sensei...

Pas nyampe dimeja Hitsugaya-sensei.. ada tulisannya.. KEPALA SEKOLAH.. cebol" kok kepala sekolah... Rukia ma Tatsuki Cuma manggut" ndiri.. bis tuh Rukia sama Tatsuki langsung menarik 2 kursi didepan meja Hitsugaya-sensei yang banyak fotonya Momo-sensei.. aahahahahahaha!! Mulai di pantai, di hotel (jangan mikir macem"!!), di photobox, di sini, di situ.. halah!! Eneeek!! Rukia sama Tatsuki yang nyiapin kresek dari Ukitake-sensei mempergunakan sebaik"nya untuk menyimpan muntahan mereka.. dijual deh pas bulan puasa... jadi kolak!! Huwwweeeek!! Sama author ditambahin pisang.. dijual di perumahan.. hoek!! Muntah darah..

" Heh!! Malah maen muntahan gimana sih..??" tanya Hitsugaya-sensei galak..

Rukia sama Tatsuki masih konsentrasi membuang muntahannya ke kresek..

Selama 10 menit Histugaya menunggu baru deh muntahan mereka dijual ke penjual kolak..

" KALIAN BENERAN NJUAL MUNTAHAN KALIAAN..??" tanya Hitsugaya kaget sambil melihat uang yang dibawa Rukia ma Tatsuki didalam amplop..

Rukia ma Tatsuki Cuma mengganguk polos seperti anak tk.. Hitsugaya Cuma melongo.. Rahang bawahnya berada ditanah..

" Yaudah.. ini.." ucap Hitsugaya kembali normal sambil memberikan 2 amplop berisi surat.. (dari mane lu tauu..??)

" Ini..??" tanya Rukia .. Sambil membaca surat didalamnya..

" Surat ijin bsok kalian ke Singapore.. BESOK BERANGKAAT!!" ucap Hitsugaya sambil menaruh kakinya diatas meja.. (nggak moral!!)

" Sensei..?? Kakinya.." ucap Tatsuki sopan sambil menunjuk kaki Hitsugaya..

" Terserah gw!! " jawab Hitsugaya..

" Yawdah.. Kita juga ya.." ucap Tatsuki riang sambil mengangkat kakinya keatas meja.. diikuti Rukia..Tatsuki sama Rukia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.. Hitsugaya Cuma menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil menurunkan kakinya..

Tatsuki sama Rukia mengikuti hal yang dilakukan gurunya..

" Euh.. Sensei..?? yakin nih persiapannya Cuma hari ini..??" tanya Rukia ragu".. Hitsugaya Cuma mengganguk MANTAB kyx pas ditanya mau pacaran ga sama Hinamori..

" Yakin sensei..??" lanjut Tatsuki sambil membaca surat itu..

Hitsugaya mengganguk lebih MANTAB!! Dia malah mbayangin pertanyaan pastor di gereja "mau nggak jadi suaminya Hinamori..?".. ahahahahahahaha!!

Saya berjanji akan bla..bla..bl.aa (author nggak apal.. nikah ja blom! )Loh..?? Loh..?? Malah jadi pikirannya Hitsugaya.. Sama Ukitake disetelin lagunya project pop.. Metal Vs Dugem.. lewat radio listrik bikinan pdangnya sendiri.. Loh..?? Loh..??

_Guk...angguk..angguk..angguk!!_

Wadoh!! Malah ngaco begini.. Emang begini alur ceritanya...Stelah 15 menit Hitsugaya angguk" mantab didepan Tatsuki sama Rukia..

" Sensei nggak papa..??" tanya Rukia perhatian.. Hinamori memandangnya jengkel.. didepan Rukia da Hitsugaya megangin kepalanya..

"ada yang cemburu.." ucap Tatsuki iseng..

_**PLAK ... PLAK!!**_

2 buah tamparan SHANARO khas Sakura tapi dipinjem Hinamori..  
(Hinamori: Pinjem ya Sakura!!

Sakura Cuma mengganguk MANTAAB!!..)

BACK TO FANFIC!!

2 buah tamparan SUKSES BERAT (lu kire mall apee..??) mendarat dipipi Rukia sama Tatsuki..

" WAAA!! KSIDN!! Sensei KSIDN!! " ucap Rukia ketus sambil menunjukan jari tengahnya ke Hinamori..

" KSIDN..??" tanya Tatsuki , Soifong, Matsumoto, Ukitake, dan Gin bingung..

"Nggak ada istilah gitu di RPUL!! " ucap Ukitake sambil membolak-balik RPUL. Minjem author.. ahahahaha!!

" KEKERASAN SEKOLAH INTERNASIONAL DALAM NEGRI!! " ucap Rukia ..

(karakura sekolah internasional yagh..?? mc c..??)

" Sejak kapan ada istilah gitu..??" tanya Soifong..

" SEJAK SAYA LAHIR!! " ucap Rukia masih mengawetkan jari tengahnya didepan Hinamori.. Hinamori menurunkan tangan Rukia.. Ukitake langsung bangkit dari kematian.. (BLOM MATI OY!!) bukan kematian.. bangkit dari kursi..

" Kuchiki.. Hinamori-san.. " ucapnya berada ditengah Hinamori sama Rukia..

" Green Peacee..!! " ucap Gin tiba".. sama senyum gilanya.. "malah organisasi.." ucap Matsumoto..

" Minmie cowok!!(minmie juga kyx gitu matanya..) Diem lu! " ucap Soifong menjitak Gin .. Jinjit dulu tentunya... (kan pendek.. T/.\T)

Secara nggak sengaja, Tatsuki mendoring Soifong yang sedang menjitak Gin.. Bibir Soifong menempel di bibir Gin.. Tubuh Gin yang awalnya berdiri terdorong oleh tubuh Soifong menuju kursi. Dari meja seberang terlihat sepasang mata memandang mereka dengan cemburu. Dengan kecepatan kilat.. lat..lat!! Makhluk itu memisahkan bibir Soifong dan Gin.. (kyxnya mereka b2 nggak mau cipokan.. NGGAk SENGAJA!!)... Hayo anak" tau nggak siapa makhluk itu..?? (katrok!! Anak tk diceritain cerita echii giniiii..??)

Yap.. Matsumoto Rangiku!!, Matsumoto mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Gin Ichimaru...

5cm..

4cm..

3cm..

2cm..

1cm..

0cm..

Mendadak para insan gejhe tadi langsung jatungan, epilepsi, stroke, muntah darah, muntah makanan (lohhh..??) de el el sebangsa se tanah air.. Teks proklamasi manknyaaa..??

Setelah bisa sehad sejahtera bahagia.. insan gejhe tadi tersenyum nakal.. Berbondong" mereka seolah" ada tzhuuuuuuunhaaammmwwweee keluar dari ruangan guru killer bin gejheee...

CKLEK..

Sbagai makhluk terakhir yang keluar, Soifong _**mengunci..!**_.. Ruangan guru itu.. Apa yang akan terjadi didalam..?? Adegan sensor..?? (ih!! Author nggak mau nulis kyx gituuuu!!)

C'lahkan di'njudkaaan...

Para insan gejheee tadi itu ngakak sampe luar.. ada yang sujud".. ada yang jingkrak".. ada yang nangis gara" ketawa.. ada yang makan bubur ayam..

loh..??

" Apa yang terjadi barusan..??" tanya Rukia diantara sujudnya.. mankny sholaat..??.. ngakak" terus diaa!!  
" Nggak salah liat tuh!! " ucap Soifong diantara tangisan sama tawanya yang GEJHEe ituuuu!!  
Ke daaaleeeemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

Matsumoto udah melepaskan ciumannya dah membiarkan Gin bernafas.. (perlu ya..?? cma ngikutin fanfic yang ada cipokannya doang!! Ahahahahahahahaa!! Mana gw tauuuu..??)

Posisi mereka yang awalnya duduk dikursi guru berubah nggak tau gimana caranya.. nggak tau kapan.. nggak tau... berubah menjadi diatas sofa.. PAKAIANNYA MASIH LENGKAP OY!!

Gin skarang membalas ciuma Matsumoto.. (OMG!! Niru novel yang salah beli ini.. ahahahahahaha!! Tau nggak PIANO DI KOTAK KACA..?? karangannya Jessica syapa gitttuu...)

Ke luar yuuuk...

" Huuuff.. nggak bisa liat didaleeem!! " keluh Kenpachi..

" Dasar!! " ucap Soifong sambil menyikut Kenpachi..

" Mana tirainya ditutup lagi.." ucap Rukia kesal sambil mencari lubang untuk mengintip..

" Eh..privasi gituh.." ucap Hinamori sambil utak-atik hapenya.. N80.. ahahahahaha..

" Waaa..sensei hapenya N80yaa..??" decak Tatsuki kagum..

" Tapi nggak lebih bagus dari aku.." lanjutnya.. Tatsuki langsung mengeluarkan hapenya..

" N91-1!! " ucap Tatsuki bangga memperlihatkan hapenya..

" Hmmph.. kayaknya bagusan aku deh.." ucap Rukia nakal..

" Hape lo paaa??" tanya Tatsuki menantang..

" Lu kan dah pernah liaaat!! " ucap Rukia sambil merogoh kantongnya..

" Hape gw manaaa...??" tanya Rukia panik..

" Ketinggalan..??" tanya Hinamori..

" Ketinggalan didalem.." ucap Rukia menggebrak kaca ruang guru killer itu..

" Tunggu mpe mereka nyadar kalo dikunci.." ucap Soifong..

" Momen pnting nih.." ucap Ukitake..

Kedaleem yuuukk...

Gin melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkan Matsumoto bernafas.. (dibalek" doang kayaknya.."..

" Aishiteru.." ucap Gin... senyum siting mengerikan aneh gila (apaa laaagiiii!!) berubah menjadi senyum puas.. walaupun mulutnya masih bentu huruf U..!!

(apa nggak keram kali ya senyum kyx gitu seumur hidup..?? H)

Insan" nggak becus tadi masih bertahan hidup diluar ruangan..

" Senseei!! Hapeeeku!! " ucap Rukia sambil ngesot" didepan para guru..

semua guru swt..

" Hantu baru.. namanya MURID NGESOT.. kabarnya hantu tersebut adalah arwah murid" yang nggak bahagia di masa SMAnya .. Hantu ini Cuma bergentayangan di SMA INTERNASIONAL.." ucap Tatsuki sambil mencatat hal yang ada didepannya..

" Masa sih Rukia nggak bahagia..??" tanya Hitsugaya..

" Tauk!! " ucap Tatsuki sambil menendang Rukia..

" Ittai!! " ucap Rukia kesal sambil membalas tendangan Tatsuki..

" Senseeei.. hapeeku!! " ucap Rukia memohon ala pengemis didepan guru"..

" Nggak ada tukang receh.." ujar Hinamori cuek..

" Adanya emas batangan.." ucap Kira yang tiba" mucul.. Murid paling nomer 2 tajirnya sekolah.. saingan tajirnya Rukia.. Rukia memandang Kira dengan sinis..

" Heh!! Lu lagi .. Lu lagi.." ucap Rukia kesal sambil menjitak Kira..

" Hape lu sekarang apa..??" tantang Kira..

" Nokia 8800.. Baru!! " ucap Rukia angkuh..

" Nggak kayak lu!! N70!! " ucap Rukia kasar!!

Sementara insan nggak becus lainnya Cuma memandang mereka dengan rahang jatuh ditanah..

" MANA HAPE LU..??" tanya Kira kasar..

" Sensei.. Tolong buka ruang gurunya..!! " ucap Rukia memohon didepan Ukitake..

" Soifong..?? " tanya Ukitake.. Soifong kan yang bawa kuncinya..

" Sensei! Ntar tahtaku jatuuuh!! " ucap Rukia lebay..

" Gimaanaa niiih..??" tanya Soifong ke Hitsugaya selaku kpala skolah..

" Hinamori..??" tanya Hitsugaya..

" Tatsuki..??" tanya Hinamori ke Tatsuki..

" Rukia..??" tanya Tatsuki ke Rukia..

Sementara keadaan diluar memanas.. didalam masih..

" Aishiteru.." ucap Matsumoto sambil mendekatkan bibirnya lagi..

_**BRAK!! **_

Pintu digebrak sama Rukia..

" Sensei!! Kasih kuncinyaaa!! " Ucap Rukia keras...

" Yang didalem gimaanaaa..??" tanya Soifong.. Kira Cuma memasang palang TANDA TANYA pake emas diwajahnya..

" Ada apa sih didalem..??" tanya Kira..

" Enggg,... nggak kok.. nggak kok.. nggak kok.." ucap para insan nggak becus tadi..

Diiidaaallleeeemmmm...

Keadaan udah normal.. biasa seperti biasa.. semua guru mengerjakan laporan tugas ini itu... (saiia bukan guru, bu!!)... Matsumoto sekarang udah RESMI jadi ceweknya GIN!! C'karang GIN udah resmi jadi cowoknya MATSUMOTO.. Mau tau knapa keadaan berubah drastis..?? Pada ngerasa terancam, pak!! (pak.. bu!! Manknya skolah..??) Ndenger suara BRAK yang dibuat Rukia tadi.. Ntar deh ngelanjutinnya ada saatnya kaan..?? (mxud..??.. Hehehehehehe.. tau kaan..??)

" Sensei.. " ucap Rukia..

" Ah udah laaah!!.. " ucap Rukia mengambil ancang" untung menendang pintu tersebut..

" Nih..nih..nih! " ucap Soifong memberikan kunci ruangan itu..

Dengan ragu" Rukia membuka pintu itu..

_**Kriiiieeeeeet...**_

Perlahan" pintu dibuka... Rukia mengintip sejenak..

" Haaaa..??" Rahang Rukia jatuh ketanah..

" Apa..??" para insan lainnya langsung kompak membuka pintu itu.. Dilihatnya keadaan norrmal.. Matsumoto lagi baca buku ekonomi.. Gin nulis laporan gajheee... sambil snym aneh tntunyaaaagh!!  
" Waaaa..hapekuuu!! " ucap Rukia riang sambil berlari ke tempat hapenya.. di mejanya Hitsugaya..

" Heh! Kira!! Ni hape gw!! " ucap Rukia bangga..

makhluk 1 ruangan tadi langsung menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya kelantai..

"ss..s..s..sss...eee..rrrr...i...u.u.u.u...sssss..??" tanya Kira melongo..

"Gw menang kali ini...!! " ucap Rukia penuh nada kemenangan.. Tersenyum licik..

" Tapi paling pulsa lu Cuma 10rb!! " ucap Kira penuh kemenangan..

Rukia langsung mengecek pulsanya..

388#..

Waaa.. pke im3..!! Kyx author!!

178.920 ..

Jumlah tersebut terpampang jelas dilayar nokia 8800 Rukia..

(author ma Cuma 1/4nyaaa!!)

Ruka menunjukan jumlah angka itu kedepan Kira selama 2jam..

" Kiraaa!! Sampe kapan mau melongo gituuu..??" tanya Rukia setelah terjadi detik" setelah 2jam.. manknya dtik" proklamasssii..??

" Udah jam 11.. jam pulaaang!! " ucap Rukia riang.. Tatsuki yang lagi udah disuruh kabur kekelas bisa mendengar teriakan Rukia yang jaraknya 30 meter bisa mendengarnya..

" Sensei!! Makasih ya hari ini aku nggak ada pelajaran!! " ucap Rukia didepan semua sensei yang ada diruangan itu..

" Kuchiki.. Besok berangkat ya.." ucap Hitsugaya..

" Jangan lupa uang.." ucap Ukitake..

" Kan liburan seminggu.." tambah Hinamori..

" Jangan lupa senyum.." ucap Gin ngawur..

" Jangan lupa BESOK BERANGKAAT" ucap Matsumoto..

" Jangan lupa bawa baju ganti.." ucap Kenpachi

" Jangan lupa bawa laptop.." ucap Yachiru tiba".. dia itu asisten pribadinya Kenpachi..

Rukia Cuma b...

_UDAH?? _

_Author : Udah_

_... : kok g nyambung_

_Author : Emang_

_...: Kok ceritanya nggantung??_

_Author : Emang bgitu_

_Author : SELANJUTNYA TERSERAH ANDA!! SAYA SUDAH MEMBUAT FIC LAEN YANG NGGAK KALAH JELEK.. TUUL!! REPIUW!! AH.. WOTEPER DHE!! BUBYEEE!!_


End file.
